Magic School with a Jerk
by DragonLady Warrior
Summary: Mikan's a young and dense witch who gets in the elite Alice Academy.There she gets to be with Hotaru and catchs the eye of the smart,egotistical jerk Natsume.What happens when she finds out some dark secrets about Natsume and the academy.Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It's my first Fanfic story so I hope it doesn't suck. I'm okay at grammar. If you decide to review then please be honest with your opinions. Feel free to give corrections, tips, and any sort of constructive comment you want. But please don't be a hater. I put in a lot of effort and it's my first time. I hope you enjoy 'Magic School with a Jerk'.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is awesome, which means that I don't own it. I only own the plot for my story.**

**Slight T rating for language and future language **

* * *

><p>"Mmmn 10 more minutes." Said a sleepy little brunette as she snuggles into her blankets. She wasn't one for getting out of bed. She was shaken again, this time a little harder. Turning onto her side and burying her head into her pillow she said "Nnnggh lev me lone, 15 more minutes." Now he was getting mad. Mikan felt the pillow leave from under her head "What the…" and it smacked her so hard on the head she flew off the bed.<p>

After landing on her face she sat up and started complaining. "Crap! Bear that really hurt you meanie." Mr. Bear being the stuffed animal that he is didn't answer, smacked her on the cheek for saying crap and merely handed her a mirror. Still rubbing her face she grudgingly took the mirror and peered into it. There she saw her best friend Hotaru. Instantly forgetting her pain Mikans face lit up.

**Mikans P.O.V**

"Hotaru, Good Morning!" Hotaru, with her usual poker face, replies in her monotone voice. "Good Morning, you're getting smacked awake as usual baka." Mikan sweat dropped.

"Well it's not my fault bear wants to wake me up at some ungodly hour." I say as I yawn.

I'm Mikan Sakura 16 years old. I have long, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have a nice figure with curves in just the right place and nice long legs. I'm not too smart but I'm not stupid either. I like to think of myself as a happy, optimistic person. My best friend is Hotaru Imai. She has short black hair, violet eyes, a very smart brain, and a rather cold personality. Somehow we became friends. Opposites attract I guess? We have a strange relationship but we really love each other. Speaking of which, Hotaru was talking to me again.

"What? Ungodly hour? Stupid do you even know what time it is?" she said. Huh? The time? I quickly glance at the clock.

"Yeah it's 4:35. Waaay too early." I say as I try to stifle a yawn.

"Look closer" Hotaru said. Following her instructions I look closer at my clock. My eyes widen in shock. "Holy Shit Hotaru! It's 4:35 PM! Isn't it my first day of school?" I practically scream at her.

While covering her ears she says " Exactly baka. School starts in forty minutes and I'm not covering for you if you're late." With that her image vanished leaving me alone to my possible doom. Now I start to panic.

In a rush I throw my uniform on and put my hair into pigtails. Grabbing my stuff I zoom to the kitchen for food. There I saw bear helping Grandpa with breakfast. Mr. Bear is an enchanted stuffed animal. He has been with us for as long as I can remember. Then there's Grandpa. I've lived with my kind and loving grandpa for my whole life. "Mikan why the rush? You need a good meal." He says as I gulp down food

"Sorry Grandpa no time! I'm late for school." As I said that I swear I could feel bear glare daggers into my back. "Bye Grandpa, Bye Bear love ya!" I shut the door behind me and hop on my broom. The broom lifts up " up, up and awaaaay!" I absolutely love flying.

In case you're confused I'm actually a witch. Also just like me other magical creatures exist and use magic too like vampires, werewolves, demons, ghosts, shapeshifters, mermaids, and a lot of more specific ones that I won't name for now. We all live in a land separated from humans by a dimension. You can only cross dimesions if you use magic or if you use portals that are ordered and set up for you. Some of us are scattered throughout the human world.

Anyway I've been accepted by the Alice Academy of Magic one of the best schools here. Hotaru was already in for a few years because she's very talented. I just got in because the academy just found me and said I had great potential. I don't see how but who cares? I get to be with Hotaru. Which means I should hurry or I'll be late and she'll hit me.

**25 minutes later**

As soon as I land I run to class. In five minutes I was in front of the classroom door. '_hmm 10 minutes left. not bad'_ While catching my breath a man with blonde hair and frilly clothes comes over to me and says "Why hello there cutie pie. Why are you standing in front of the door like that?"

I just stare at him. He seemed kind of weird and …gayish but he seems nice too. "Um I'm Mikan Sakura and today is my first day here." I said. For a few seconds he thinks while mumbling my name. He then smiles, as he seems to remember something. "Ah that's right. You're the new transfer student that's supposed to come today." He said. " Well I'm your teacher Narumi-sensei and I officially welcome you to Alice Academy."

I can't believe I'm actually in. Like a little kid I jump up and down from happiness. Narumi- sensei laughed. "You seem excited, since there's still a few minutes I'll explain some things." He cleared his throat.

"As a student of this academy you will be taught the different kinds of basic magic that are needed to become a successful magic user. The academy isn't restricted to sorcerers so you'll be taught with other magical beings too. Also, seeing as how humans rule the world there'll be human subjects taught along with the regular subjects. There will be math, english, a bit of human history, etc. And regarding the school rules, they're the usual. Harassment, vandalism, cursing or eating others, enslaving souls, etc so stay out of trouble and behave yourself. If you do well in class you get benefits and possibly awards or prizes. Also it's required to live in the dorms but you still have a week to move in. That's all any questions?"

My mind was spinning from so much information at once. After a sec my mind managed to take that all in. I didn't know there'd be human subjects. I wonder if they're hard? The dorms part surprises me a bit but I'm sure that it will be fine. "No questions sir. I'm ready for class."

Narumi-sensei claps his hands. "Good, now wait out here until I come in." He opens the door and walks in. Before the door closes I get a glimpse of the class. Simply put it was total chaos. Things are floating, transforming, some things being created, and people fighting or arguing with each other. After the door closes I could hear Narumi-sensei starting class.

Leaning against the wall as I wait I begin to wonder what living in the dorm will be like. Will it be fun? Annoying? Boring? Will my room be close to Hotarus? Will i get homesick? Oh god. HOW WILL I WAKE UP WITHOUT BEAR?

"You can come in now." Narumi hollered.

Snapping out of my thoughts I take a deep breath and turn to the door. As I reach for the handle I come to a realization. I get to be in an elite where my best friend is. I'm actually pretty lucky. With a smile on my face I open the door and walk in to meet my new class.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm finally done. It took me hours to write this thing, which by the way is harder than I thought. I hope you all appreciate my hard work and effort…just kidding. I think it could more detail but it's fine for now. I'll get better, probably.<strong>

**I hope everyone liked the story. Liked it or hated it please leave a review if you want to tell me. I'm also open for any suggestions for my next chapter. I hope everyone reviews. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the second chapter of 'Magic School with a Jerk' is done! It took forever to finish it especially when everyone hogs the computer. School will take up more time now that it has started but it'll give me a chance to type everything and put it on fanfiction. Enough out of me, time to start reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, obviously.**

* * *

><p>Mikan stood at the front of class wearing a big smile. There was a light buzz of excitement from the class as they stared at their new classmate, except for two boys in the back and one girl on the right. The blond boy turned to his friend "Hey Natsume we got a new student." The raven-haired boy looked from under the manga book on his face. "Hn apparently we do Ruka."<p>

With a bow Mikan introduces herself, "Hello everyone my name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." For a moment there was silence. Then right before Narumi could speak they started to flood Mikan with all kinds of questions.

"Are you a witch?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"What kind of magic do you do?"

"Are you single?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"What's your favorite color?"

One after another they tried to ask her a question. Mikan, still standing there at the front of class, was barely able to comprehend the questions. Narumi came to her rescue and calmed the excited students down.

"Now now everyone. Lets give Mikan a chance to settle in before you overload her mind with questions." With a low moan of disappointment from the class they grudgingly sat down. Mikan, happy from the attention, decided to answer some of the questions.

"Ahhaha thank you Narumi-sensei." She turned to the class with a smile that made some boys hearts melt "Don't worry I'll answer your questions." She took a quick breath and began to answer the questions she could remember.

"Yes I'm a witch. I don't really have a favorite animal but I like cats and bears. I don't have a specific type but I'm good at defense spells." The lovely brunette took another breath for the embarrassing ones. "Yes I'm single and no I won't go out with you." There were some sounds of disappointment at this. "I would love to be your friend and my favorite color is orange." A tired sigh came from her mouth as she thought '_boy that was more work than I expected.' _

Out of nowhere a cold voice spoke. "Pfft morons. Mikan you really shouldn't indulge these idiots by answering their stupid questions." Everyone froze on the spot including Mikan. All heads, even Natsume and Ruka's, turned toward the voice. Sitting there was a girl with a cold, blank face. She had short jet-black hair and porcelain skin.

"Hotaru?" Mikan took a cautious step forward. Now even Natsume was interested. Narumi who has been watching has the gears in his head turning at this sudden event. Mikan took another step and then leaped toward Hotaru.

"Hootaaaaruuuuu I missed you!" she cried as she flew toward Hotaru and glomped onto her. Everyone gasped at the sight. Narumi's eyes widened and Natsume's eyebrow lifts with interest. Mikan was hugging Hotaru Imai the famous ice queen and she wasn't pushing her away.

With her ever present poker face Hotaru merely stood there "Baka must you do this every time you see me?" She pushed her off and onto the floor. "That's enough, be grateful I didn't smack you to the ground before you hugged me." Before Mikan could respond Narumi gave a little 'ahem'. All eyes turned back to their teacher.

"All right that's enough. Mikan I'm glad you're happy about seeing miss Imai but we need to move on." She quickly got up and dusted herself off. "Since you're new you will be needing a partner …" Most of the class, especially the boys, raised their hands. Mikan was giving puppy eyes to Hotaru who was holding up a sign that said "No way. Too much work."

"Which I will be picking." He finished. Narumi tried to seem like he was thinking when he already knew who he was going to pick. In that girly head of his he had a little plan. '_If she can become close friends with the ice queen Hotaru Imai then she might be able to help him.' _He cleared his throat for the statement that would shock everyone.

"Her new partner will be Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I bet everyone who was waiting for this forgot about me. My classes have been taking up all my free time. It isn't even as long as I would like but I've kept everyone waiting for too long. I can't figure out what to add to this anyway. I promise to try to update sooner and make the future ones longer. <strong>

**Please bear with me despite the slow pace. I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can and be sure to review for me. Please and thank you, love ya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter is done! I finally finished writing it. I hope all of you didn't wait as long as last time because I can't remember how long it took. It gets so hard to write sometimes with school, writer blocks, and other distractions. I'm such a perfectionist with this story. I wanted to make sure that it sounded right before I put it up. I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Her partner will be Natsume Hyuuga."<em>

Everyone was silent. Hotaru had the gears of her brain turning in her head. _'What's that freak up to? He picked the most dangerous student to be that dummy's partner, what's he scheming?' _Mikan being as dense as always didn't pick up on the class's uneasy feelings.

**Mikan POV**

Why is everyone so quiet? This Natsume person can't be that big a deal. I better sit down, "Narumi-sensei where is my seat?" He points toward the back "Over there next to your partner. The boy with the black hair." I start walking toward the back when a girl with green hair stands up.

"Narumi-sensei I must strongly disagree with your decision." I look back at Narumi who raises his eyebrow at her. " Well miss Shouda, I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not changing my mind." When I see her face she has a annoyed look that's fired up for a fight.

On closer inspection she's actually kind of pretty. She's got short green hair that looks like it's been permed a bit. She has a nice figure and a kind of round head. I cocked my head in wonder as I look at the top of her head. There was a pair of animal ears sticking out of her hair. She's still babbling on and on with Narumi and I don't know what I should do.

Standing there while trying to block out her ranting I begin to wonder. I feel like Hotaru would call me an idiot for this, but I wonder if this girls ears are cat or dog ears…

**End of Mikan POV**

**Natsume POV**

Why the hell did that gay freak pair me up with the new girl? I look over to where the dimwit's standing. She's just stares at Shouda like a retard. "Tch, why the hell did that gay freak make the new girl my partner? Look at her, the dimwits just standing there." Ruka turns his head toward the said dimwit. "I think she's wondering about Sumire's ears. Anyway, be nice to her, at least she's pretty."

Hn pretty huh? I take a better look at her. I see what Ruka is saying; she has a nice figure and a kind of pretty face. Even so there's nothing special about her looks. Those pigtails make her look like a ten year old even with the long silky hair, long legs, alluring brown eyes, and soft looking pink lips…

…

…WTF?

Why the hell am I thinking this crap? Okay let me think about this for a sec. I the great Natsume Hyuuga just got temporarily charmed by some girl who's still staring at the angry Shouda like a retard. I hear someone snicker behind me. Turning around I see Koko trying to hold in his laughter. This idiot is pushing it.

'_Never tell anyone what you heard in my mind or you'll never find your body you dumb mind reader.' _Trembling he slowly shrank into his seat a bit which proves that he heard that part in my mind. Turning back around I feel a little better.

This is interesting though; no girl has ever made me think this crap for even one second . Probably a fluke, but still…

"Um Hello?" I snap out of my thoughts and notice the brunette standing next to me. "I'm Mikan Sakura you're my partner right?" When did she walk over here? Standing ther she gives me a smile that makes her look drop-dead gorge…

Okay what the hell is with this BS? I swear if this is a spell or something for some sick joke the caster will be so sorry that they'll wish they were human. Ya hear that Koko? Anyway I manage to keep my composure, thank god, and gave her no answer while continuing my manga. As she sits down I get a whiff of oranges.

"All right then my little ducklings." Ah the retarded teacher speaks. I was hoping Shouda had killed him. "In honor of the new student it's free period. Ta-ta for now!" He strides out of the room and is gone in a second. Gay freak of a teacher.

**End of Natsume POV**

As soon as Narumi leaves the anarchy continues. Mikan glances at the boy next to her. Tired of the silence she tries to talk to her new partner. "So, can I call you Natsume?" Keeping a straight face he tries to ignore her, hoping that she gets the hint. Her dense mind blocks the hint.

Trying again she asks, "So what are you reading?" He replies with an hn. Mikan being a stubborn one tries to find a way through his armor of silence.

"What else do you read?"

"Hn"

"Do you have any siblings here?"

"Hn"

Back and forth they went. The other students watching them are in awe of her boldness. Hotaru who was taking pictures from her seat at the front began to get ideas. _'Her stupidity is going to make me rich. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped yet. That gay freak of a teacher was useful for once, how can I make more money off of this?'_

Meanwhile Natsume still hasn't snapped but is getting close. _'Damn she's persistent. How can she be so fucking annoying? That junk about her looks was total crap.' _Mikan was beginning to get a little angry herself. "Damn it! Why won't you answer me!" Ruka who was still sitting there in shock saw Natsume's eyebrow twitch. Stepping in he tries to distract Mikan before Natsume loses it.

"Ah Sakura-san, he's not really the social type. If you want you can talk to me." Finally she notices Ruka sitting on the other side of Natsume. Changing moods so fast it surprised a few people she turned her attention to him instead. "Okay are you a foreigner?" He's shocked by how direct she is. "Uh yeah sort of. I'm half French" Before she could ask another question there was an annoyed shriek.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

All eyes turned to look at Sumire Shouda who looked very angry. She walks up to Mikan and slams her hand on the desk. "What exactly, gave you the idea that you could get friendly with Ruka and Natsume-sama? Nobody thats who! I the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club will not stand for this!" It seemed to Mikan that you could practically feel everybody, even Natsume, roll their eyes at her.

**Mikan POV**

What is with this woman? I was just talking to them even though the guy with the raven colored hair and the crimson eyes didn't give me a response. I don't see why she's going crazy over this. "Geez what's your problem I was just talking to Ruka." She gets so angry that she starts to look insane.

"Oh really, what makes you think that he wants to talk to you huh?" She crosses her arms and gets a smirk on her face like she thinks that she's proven her point. "Maybe because he asked me too? Are you deaf or what?" I hear a Ooooo from the other classmates. That seems like it got her mad. Her anger is getting to a point where it's almost impossible to describe.

Putting her hands on her hips she snaps back a reply, "Ruka was just trying to be polite because he's a true gentlemen. No one in their right mind would talk to a stupid idiot like you unless they've got brain damage or something."

In the back of my mind I could hear Hotaru warning her that she should be careful what she says because she talks to me. I didn't pay attention to her seeing how I was getting really angry now. Slamming my hands on the desk I stand up and glare right at her.

Time to get mean. "Who died and put you in charge? I don't have to listen to you. Ruka and I can talk if we want too and we don't have to give a damn about your BS you bitchy bimbo!"

That seemed to do it. I could see everybody's jaw drop and Hotaru raise her eyebrow at me. With her fists clenched at her sides, the bimbo got right into my face and yelled something she would probably regret. "Who're you calling a bimbo you bitch? You have no reason to be all high and mighty. You're just some stupid, talentless, ugly, melon head who probably tricked your way into here. Do us all a favor and go %*&$#! die!"

I never head the rest of what she was going to say because before I knew it my hand was flying right toward her

* * *

><p><strong>Did e<strong>**veryone like it? It ended a little bit differently than I had intended but I think it turned out pretty good anyway. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger and you probably want to know what happens but it was a good spot to end it. Leave a review, please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did the fourth chapter! I'm very happy that everyone has enjoyed my story so far and continues to stay with me on this. It took me awhile but I finally got it done. I hope I did better this time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Gakuen Alice only the plot.**

* * *

><p>I could hear the footsteps echoing as they retreated. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips. He didn't find me. Yet. I crawled out from my hiding spot and walked quietly to the door. I didn't dare open it, not even a crack. I was dealing with an expert with the skills of a deadly warrior, so I couldn't take any chances.<p>

Keeping my ears open for sounds of him coming back I cast a quick seeing spell. I move my inner eye, to see that the hallway and nearby rooms are empty. Moonlight was shining through some of the open windows in the hallway. I quickly checked the goal room. The prize was sitting there, probably guarded by something I couldn't see.

Disbanding the spell I cracked open the door, my hand tensed and at the ready in case he comes back. I look at the open windows in the hallway, feeling a little unease. They're probably open for no reason but in a creepy house like this everything is suspicious. The stakes are too high to risk losing now. But I had to go down this hallway whether I liked it or not.

I could feel my fear building up inside me. I've dealt with this person before. Normally I wouldn't be able to last 10 seconds. I've just barely survived, most of it by luck. If he finds me now… _'Don't think like that Mikan, he hasn't found you yet has he?' _This is no good I can't lose control now that I'm so close. I wish Hotaru was here then I wouldn't be so nervous. Leaning against the wall I take a deep breath to calm myself. I'm running out of time so I need to hurry.

With one last deep breath I cast an illusion of darkness on myself and walk into the hallway. Going as fast as I dared I made my way to the door, trying to avoid the moonlight as I went. When I made it there I pressed myself onto the wall next to the door. Straining my ears I listened for any sign of him coming while I slowly opened the door.

'_Almost there, the prize is right in there.'_ Quietly slipping in, I close the door and scan the room. I had to work fast before he finds me. Senses on high alert, I try to feel for any magic traces in the room. Goosebumps were popping up on my arms. The atmosphere is like the ones in those horror movies where you're just waiting for a demon or ghost or something to pop out and attack.

Being so engrossed in my scary thoughts and creeped out by the possibilities of him popping out at me, I very nearly step on something. Stopping my foot just before I stepped on it, waving my arms to balance on one leg, and I peer down to examine it. A swear escapes my lips as I realize what it is.

It was the edge of an Encasement circle. It was a complex one too. It circled where my objective sat: a scroll tied to the top of the prize box. I gave a quiet groan at the fact that this circle was above than my level of magic skill. What's worse is that the circle has the words written in mixed languages of Latin, English, Japanese, and Chinese making it harder to crack. I wish Hotaru were here; she'd be able to break through it for me. Well for a price.

My objective was right in front of me just out of reach. It was contained in an Encasement circle that I should know about but don't. That annoyed me. I had no idea how to break through so I was stuck. Right now Hotaru would call me an idiot.

Now I had to try and break through it in the little time left before I'm caught. Figures.

Think, what would Hotaru tell you to do? She'd say… _' You're an idiot, look for a weak spot to work with and go learn about Encasement circles. That's 900 yen.' _Yep that's Hotaru. I walk around it trying to find a weak spot. After finding a small break in the shield, I quickly crouch down, snaking my magic through the crack to the box. I manage to reach the middle. Surrounding the box with my magic I levitate it towards me.

Closer, closer, and closer it came floating to me. Sweat dripping from my forehead from pure concentration. When it was finally outside the circle I let out a sigh of relief. With a grin creeping up on my face I grab the box and…BANG

My head whipped to the door as it flew open and hit the wall. A small, dark silhouette stood in the doorway. An evil glint in his eyes as he looked up and met my gaze. I was frozen in place from pure terror as he stood there waving the weapon in his hand. Before I had a chance to move he crouched down and leapt towards me.

He came flying toward me, foot out. On instinct I duck and slide under him. With a huge cracking sound his foot made contact with the wall and left fairly deep hole. That was enough motivation to get moving. Wasting no more time I run for the door with all of my might. We were racing through the hallway, his footsteps pounding behind me in pursuit. The gap between us was closing a little more every few feet. Crap, how can he be so fast with such short legs?

A way out, I need any way out before he overcomes the last few feet between us. With no other option I leap through one of the open windows. A few seconds before I landed I saw that the ground was covered with all kinds of mud holes and rock patches to trip or slow me down. Figures.

Quickly summoning a gust of wind to help I twist out of the way and land on a clear spot. Dashing away as fast as I can I run between the trees and take a quick glance behind me. He was still there! Getting even closer than before. Running a little harder I try to get ahead while untying the scroll from the box.

One more tug and the scroll came free from the box. The box under my arm I fumble with the edge trying to unroll it. It was unraveled half way and… I tasted dirt while the scroll flew from my hands.

He was standing above me both of his arms raised high ready to bring down his weapon. Desperately I try to scramble away but his foot was on one of my pigtails. I was stuck! "Aaaagggghhh, no don't!" Quickly it came down and …

I was smacked with a paper fan across my cheek.

"Whaaah that hurt. No fair bear you always win. Why?" Tears were starting drip from my eyes. It was no fair because I was so close this time. I had all the cards and I still lost.

The scene dissolved and went from a creepy house back to our training room. I was sitting in the middle of room rubbing my cheek. "Why did you guys have to put me on a hard one? That was above my level and I was still close to winning. Couldn't you let me win this one time? Why…" I got slapped on my cheek again by the fan.

"Eeeek! No! Stop no more!" Over and over bear whacked me with the fan and it turned into a full out brawl. Grandpa came and slammed open the door. "Enough!" I froze, one hand pushing back bear and the other ready to block the fan.

Grandpa glared down at me. "Mikan quit your whining. You lost fair and square. Don't be a sore loser." I stood up, crossed my arms and pushed my lip out in a pout. "I can't help it. That was way too hard."

" Well life is hard. You need to be prepared, especially since that fight you had."

My jaw dropped open " You're still mad about that?"

"Of course I am. People are unpredictable. Your magic skill is too low and you need to raise it up. Never…blah blah blah" On and on he goes. I can't believe he's still mad about that. It wasn't completely my fault anyway. I would've won that fight too if class hadn't ended so soon.

_Flashback_

_My fist made contact with her stomach. She crouched over, arms around her gut, the wind knocked out of her. I flipped my hair over my shoulder._

"_What's the matter? Out of breath? Got nothing else to say about me?"_

_She looks up glaring at me with all her might. "So that's how you wanna play?" Claws came out of her fingertips. "Fine, I'm game" She stood up claws out, a tail came out swishing behind her. She must be a demon_

_Normally I would be intimidated or even a little scared but I'm way too mad to care. I'm downright pissed. My magic firing up inside me I take my fighting stance "Bring it on." For a second we just stand there glaring at each other. Grandpa always said to wait for the opponent to make the first move. Everyone in class stood in a wide circle around us, whispering to each other. There was a battle shield all around the edge of the cleared space where we stood to make sure they didn't get hurt. I think Hotaru began to take bets from people. I think she has a camera recording us too._

_Permy finally made a move. She charged toward me trying to take a swipe at me with her claws. I jumped to the side and threw energy bolts at her. They barely missed as she dropped to the floor and grabbed for my leg. Leaping out of the way I form some Ice spears and throw them at her. She twisted over them and swept me off my feet with her tail. _

_My back hit the floor. Quickly I rolled out of the way of the hand flying toward my face, dodging with a few seconds to spare. I got up and conjured a shield around myself. I shot a blast of wind at her, making he fly through the air. She lands on all fours on top of a desk. With great speed she leapt and kicked me with her magically enhanced foot on the shoulder. The force threw me on my desk and shattered my shield. The boys were still sitting in their seats just outside the battle shield._

_Ruka was watching us with a look of complete shock with a hint of fear and worry. His mouth was open and his eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. He held his bunny tightly. The crimson eyed one, my partner, just stared at me. His face was completely blank of emotion, staring at me with barely visible curiosity in his eyes. They both looked at something above me. I looked and saw my opponent falling toward me at full speed._

_Backward somersaulting out of the way, kicking her on the chin during the process, I got back on my feet and jumped over her. I turned around to come face to face with blades of energy flung at me from her claws. Just in time I summon a shield to block them._

_We were back in a stand off. She looked like she powering up for a pounce, her claws extra sharp. Balls of energy began gathering in my hands crackling with power. We both moved at the same time getting ready to attack each other. She crouched ready to leap, my hands raised, and my spell powered up and ready to fire. Then… _

_Something hit me in the side of the head and knocked me to the floor, before I could fire._

"_Alright you idiots that's enough. Class is almost over"_

_Dazed I look at Hotaru. She stood over me with a smoking cylinder thing on her hand. With all her usual cool she blew the smoke coming from the thing away. "I think you fools have had enough fun for today. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes." I look over at permy. Apparently Hotaru shot her too. _

"_Ouch Hotaru what is that thing?" She looked down at me, her face staying as emotionless as ever. "It's my baka gun made especially for idiots like you. Get off the floor before I shoot you again." The side of my head throbbed from the thought. _

"_Imai why did you have to shoot me too?" I look over to see permy, back to her normal form, rubbing her head and wobbling over to us. Hotaru glanced at her "Because you wouldn't have stopped otherwise fool. Be grateful I only shot you once." Hotaru walked back to her seat and started counting some money. Probably some money she conned out of the people who bet on us._

_I walked back to my own seat, giving permy one last glare on the way. Ruka was still wide eyed when I got there. After a few seconds he snapped out of his shock. "Sakura-san are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Ignoring the daggers being glared at me by permy I try to calm him down. "Don't worry I'm fine. Barely got a scratch on me."_

_He calmed down a bit but his hands still fidgeted from agitation. "Are you sure?"He shot me one more worried look. "Positive," I gave him my best smile. Relaxing he sat back down in his seat. "Good. It was kind of cool how you stood up to her." Ruka really is a gentleman._

"_Pft more like really stupid." _

_My gaze snapped to my partner. He looks up from his book. "You must really be an idiot to get in a fight on your first day with the second meanest girl in the class." My jaw dropped open in shock. "What the hell? Why are you calling me an idiot?"_

"_Because you are."_

"_Well you're a jerk."_

"_That's your comeback? Lame."_

"_You're a mean jerk. Does anybody besides your psycho fan like you?"_

"_I know you do polka dots." The bell rang. Everyone started leaving._

"_I do not…wait…" Polka dots? I'm not…_

_3…2…1_

"_YOU PERVERT!"_

_End flashback_

That stupid pervert saw my panties. He slipped away before I could yell at him. Tomorrow along with an angry permy I'll have to deal with my perverted partner.

" … therefore Mikan." I snap back to the present. "Since you failed the challenge you lose your bonus prize. No hollowens for you." Dang it! That's what I wanted the most. "Now get the rest of your stuff packed and get ready to leave." I trudge out of the room muttering a "Yes grandpa"

I filled the rest of the boxes with my stuff and pile them all together. I shrunk all of them and put them in a bag. I love magic.

I went and said goodbye to grandpa and bear then took off on my broom. I can't let my failed training challenge get me down. Today I move into the dorm and become an official student of the academy. I also found out that Hotarus room is down the hall from mine. We get to be neighbors!

Speeding up I land at the school gates and make my way to the dorm. I walk into the lobby and take the stairs to the right. I'm on the second floor. If I remember correctly my room should be around this corner.

I go to the door and let myself in. It was nice and spacey. To left was a bed and a nightstand with a lamp. In the middle in front of a window was a desk and chair. On the right next to the closet was a dresser with a built in mirror. In the middle of the room was a couch and coffee table facing the TV against the wall near the door. I even had my own personal bathroom. I've got it made in here.

I dump out my bag and begin to unpack the boxes. I notice an extra box with a note. I grab it and read.

_Congratulations on getting into the academy._

_Here's a little moving out gift to help you out. _

_Hotaru made it for you._

_Love Grandpa and bear._

Oh man I could cry. I open the box and find an alarm clock. Now I can wake up by myself. I hug the clock and flop onto the bed with a giggle. School is going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Now chapter 4 is done. I wanted to finish by x-mas but I had to go around and visit family. To make up for it I made this chapter a little longer than I intended. Now you all of you will have more to read while I make the next chapter. Vacation is over and I have finals so I'm sure ch. 5 will take a little while but I'll get it done as fast as I can. Happy New Year!<strong>

**P.S: I think I spelled hollowens wrong, I don't know for sure**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! It's the fifth chapter! I would like to thank everyone for waiting and reading my story. I finished my finals and post this chapter in honor of getting through them and completing the first semester. Enough of my babbling, here's what you've been waiting for, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice, though that would be kind of cool…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV <strong>

Beep, beep, wake up beep

_What the… heck? Not yet…_

Beep, get up, beep, beep

" Later…five more…minutes." I roll over and snuggle in my pillow.

Beep, BEEP, beep

Annoying thing won't leave me alone "Stop… beep. Seven… more min…"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Just ignore it. Fall back asl… eep. Zzzzzzzzz

**BEEP, BEEP, **_click_

Huh? Click? Grudgingly I look at the table where the noise was. There was something coming from my clock. It looked like a… oh no.

In a split-second the fan swung and hit me on the head. My eyes pop open fully awake now. "Ouch! Hey what the hell that hurt!" Sitting up I glare at the fan. It came and smacked me behind the head. I nearly fell off my bed face first. Before the fan could strike again I rush over to my clock and hit the snooze button.

The fan froze, and then slowly floated back to the clock. Shrinking it grew smaller and went back into the clock until it disappeared. Geez Hotaru went to the extreme with that clock. I rub my eyes and look at the time, 6:30. At least it works and I'm not late this time.

Seeing that I was wide-awake now I stretch and hop into the shower. I grab the shampoo and wash my hair. Today is Monday my second day of school. Over the weekend I unpacked my stuff and had Hotaru show me around campus.

Turning off the water I grab my towel. I wipe off the steam from the mirror and comb my hair. Today I would have to face my pervert of a partner. Ugh, I really don't want to deal with him.

I walk out of the bathroom to put on my uniform. Whatever, today I have Narumi-sensei for my first class and I get to hang out with Hotaru. I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my day. If I'm nice and I ignore him he might not bother me. I grab my bookbag; lock my door and head to the cafeteria.

I follow the way Hotaru showed me and arrive at a set of double doors. Pushing it open I smell the aroma of delicious breakfast food waiting for me. Grabbing a tray I rush to the line. Ooooo french toast. Yum.

I get my food and look for a table. To the right I spot Hotaru sitting with a few other people. I rush over to take the empty seat next to her. "Good morning Hotaru." Not even stopping she says hello and stuffs another piece of french toast in her mouth.

"Hello Mikan-chan!"

I look across the table. Grinning at me were a couple girls I don't know. The one on the right had long, pink, wavy hair and green eyes. The one on the left had long, straight, navy blue hair and dark eyes. (**A/N: I don't what color her eyes are.**)

From right to left they introduced themselves. "I'm Anna… and I'm Nonoko" Hmm, they seem nice. I put on my best smile "It's nice to meet you." They squeal a bit until Hotaru tells them to be quiet. They do for two about seconds.

Anna starts "Mikan that was so cool how you stood up to Sumire on Friday." Then Nonoko goes "Yeah and you were totally kicking her butt too." Back and forth they go.

"She's so mean and bossy."

"Nobody but you has ever stood up to her before."

"Except Hotaru but she doesn't bother her." Of course she doesn't.

"Can we be friends?" They say at the same time.

For a few seconds I'm too stunned to do anything. Processing what they said my face brightens up. "Of course we can!" Again they squeal. Hotaru gets annoyed. "Shut up you're making my ears bleed." They quiet down into a fit of giggles. We chat away as we finish breakfast.

**Natsume POV**

I'm kind of bored right now. Ruka is feeding his bunny and I just finished my manga. Maybe when polka shows up I can mess with her.

"Yo Natsume. Good Morning."

I glance up to see Koko standing in front of my desk. I pick up my manga and start to reread it. He grabs a chair and sits down. "Aw come on. Are you still mad at me?"

"…"

"I'm sorry about Friday. I couldn't help myself. I've got something that can make up for it though." He pulls out some folded papers.

Pft as if. I doubt anything that he has could make me forgive him today.

He waves them in front of me. "I figured out why you were thinking all of that stuff about Sakura on Friday."

…

"I looked it up and I think I found the reason why. Interested?"

Hell yes "… start talking." He lets out a sigh of relief.

He unfolds the pages. "Okay apparently every now and then there are people who are spiritually connected to another person. You know how sometimes humans say they've found their 'soul mate' when they find someone they're really in love with? It's based off of this. Sometimes a person has a special other person that they are destined to fall in love with and be with no matter what or something like that. For example if my special someone was supposed to be Sumire then we're supposed to fall in love or at least be together forever love or not. It's rare and they don't always meet and it's not always as extreme as falling love but it can happen. In your case this is probably why those thoughts came into your head. She may be your special someone and dude I think you have the rare falling in love bond."

This kind of stuff actually exists? "Yes it does." I thought that stuff was a bunch of made up junk for girls. "I think most of it is but not this." That idiot partner of mine is supposed to be my special someone? "She might be. You've got the symptoms"

Curse him and his mind reading. I glare at Koko. '_Mind read this. Shut up and leave before I burn you.'_ He puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, can't help it." He gets up and walks away.

I doubt I have this stupid special someone bond. That would explain the small attraction I have to her, but why her? She's an idiot. Speaking of which the idiot in question has entered the room chatting with some other girls. She actually does have a nice smile I guess. Stupid special someone bond.

She walks over to her seat next to me. "Hi Ruka." Ruka looks at her and returns her greeting. She sets her bag down and looks at me "Hi Natsume." Time for some fun.

"Hello polka dots." She freezes. Her eyebrow is twitching and her smile is disappearing. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. "Don't call me polka dots you pervert." Yeah right. "No way polka." She puffs out her cheeks and raises her voice.

"Stop it you jerk I don't like it!"

"Then you shouldn't have shown me your panties polka."

"I DID NOT! AND STOP CALLING ME POLKA!"

"Do you have to shriek like that? Idiot polka."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you if stop you'd calling me that you arrogant jerk!"

"Fine" I whip my arm toward her and flip her skirt. "I'll call you that later miss strawberry fields." Her face turns bright red.

"**X%$*&+~! #^+=! **I HATE YOU. YOU FREAKIN PERVERT**" **

This is supposed to be my special someone? As if, what a load of crap. Like I'd fall for this idiot girl.

**End of Natsume POV**

That stupid pervert. He saw my panties TWICE. The second time he did it on purpose. Narumi-sensei came in before I could do anything. "Miss Sakura." I am so going to get him for this. "Miss Sakura!" How am I going to get back at him? Hotaru told me he's really sharp and likes to use fire magic. I don't want to get burned. "MISS SAKURA!"

I jumped. I see Jinno-sensei glaring at me. "Perhaps if miss Sakura thinks she doesn't need to pay attention she must know it already." Uh oh he's going to do something. I can't help it; human math is so boring and complicated. "Since you seem to know it already then why don't you do this problem for us."

Crap. This sucks and I don't know if I can do all of it. As I started to do the problem a paper with a folded letter attached popped out of thin air. Jinno-sensei grabs it and begins to read it. I look back at the board. Oh god I'm stuck. I know what to do after this step but not this step. I sneak a quick glance at Jinno. He's still reading the paper.

Before he notices I look over at my friends. Anna and Nonoko see my look and shake their heads. They don't know what to do. I give Hotaru my puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes at me, lifts up a paper and shows me what the step is.

Quickly as Jinno finishes reading I scribble down the step and continue. He looks toward the back. "Hyuuga this is for you." The folded letter flies to Natsume. He grabs it and starts reading. Is it just me or is his mood getting darker as he reads? What in the world could make him moody like that?

"Miss Sakura finish the problem!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Am I better or worse? Was it funny? Boring? Don't hesitate to leave a review<strong>.


	6. Chapter 6

**The sixth chapter is done! I'm sorry I took so long. I had a writer's block and school gave me a truckload of stuff to do.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gakuen Alice just the plot.**

* * *

><p>The bell for the lunch break rang. All the students grabbed their things and began to leave the classroom. One pig-tailed brunette in particular was packing up her things slower than usual, deep in thought.<p>

**Mikan POV**

'_What made him so moody? Was there something bad on the note?' _

During Jinno's class after I finished the problem and sat down I got the chills. Natsume was sitting right there giving off a dark, menacing aura. He didn't smirk or make fun of me or call me that stupid nickname like he was earlier this morning. His mood was so bad I got a little scared from just sitting there.

I shake my head and finish packing my stuff. I shouldn't worry about him. That sneaky fox doesn't deserve my sympathy. So what if he's in a bad mood. I don't care even if it makes him less attractive.

I freeze, replaying that thought in my head over and over. Did I seriously just think he's attractive? Where did that come from? Slowly I stand up and begin to leave the classroom.

There's no way that jerk should seem attractive in any way possible. I shouldn't care even if he is. I don't think about him. I don't notice how well built he is or how good his soft looking dark hair is. It's not like those deep crimson eyes draw me in when I look.

No way, not…at…all. I pause and replay what I just thought again.

What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Did someone cast a spell? What's happening to me?

"Hey Mikan!" I let out a little yelp and spin around. Anna and Nonoko stop and stare curiously at me. Hotaru just stares at me. Anna moves first and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Mikan?"

I wait a second for my heat to calm down. Quickly I try to fake a cheerful smile for her. " Yeah I am. I was just thinking about something." She gives me a look of concern. We all start to walk to the cafeteria. "Really? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really just some stuff." There's no way I'm telling her the truth.

"What kind of stuff?" Crap what do I tell her?

"Oh uh…" I couldn't think of anything. Hotaru is starting to pay attention. If she gets curious she'll force it out of me. I'll never hear the end of it from any of them. Thankfully Nonoko came to my rescue. " Hey Mikan have you been to central town yet?"

Central town? That shopping center on campus? "No why?" She starts grinning as we begin to enter the cafeteria. "Well since you haven't been there yet I was thinking that after school tomorrow…"

**Natsume POV**

The branches brush my arms and shoulders as I make my way between the trees of the forest. Bird's chirp and flutter at the top of the trees while beams of sunlight shine through the spaces between the branches. Even I would think it's a nice day today if I wasn't so pissed off.

Tch, that bastard annoys the hell out of me. Ordering me around to do his stupid dirty work. I kick a rock into a bush and send a squirrel running up a tree. Ruka would get upset if he saw me do that. Too bad he's busy.

I push aside some bush and walk into a clearing with a big sakura tree in the middle. My favorite spot for reading and taking a nap. Glancing at the sun I climb up to my usual branch. There's still plenty of time before the plant mans class.

"Tch, I wonder what that bastard is going to make me do this time." He sends me a letter during the middle of class that I'm going to do another mission and doesn't even tell what I'm doing just to mess with me. I flip through the manga I brought. He's making me get up early too. Just to piss me off even more.

Now I'm too agitated to read. I slam it shut and stare at the sky. Maybe I can bully polka a little when class starts. I feel a smirk start to creep onto my face. Teasing her is so easy yet so much fun.

_Yawn_ I feel my eyes begin to close. Why is she so much fun to mess with? I guess it's because the simplest of things riles her up. She acts like an airhead and seems like an idiot. Yet she manages to look cute even though she's super annoying.

I yawn again and close my eyes. Stupid special someone junk.

_One lunch period later…_

I flip to the next page. I hear giggles coming through the doorway and peek over the top of my manga. Polka and her group of friends are chitchatting. They separate and she walks toward our desks.

She probably going to say hi to Ruka then glare at me. Upon reaching the desk she, as expected, smiles at Ruka and greets him. And then of course the simpleton will glare at me and try to ignore me. This special someone thing is starting to grow stronger and it's annoying the hell out of me. I've only known her for a few days and already I'm starting to sound like I care about her. I shouldn't, especially since she doesn't care about me either.

"Natsume are you okay?"

… Apparently she does care.

I look up to see polka staring at me. Her brown eyes focused completely on me, waiting for a response. Not a hint of annoyance or anger just light concern. "Fine." She sits down next to me still staring.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed upset earlier when you got the letter."

"Why do you care? You starting to like me polka-dots?"

Her cheeks turn red. She looks away with a huff. So easy "N-no of course not." Way too easy.

"Sounds like you do polka dots." Her face turns even redder making her look cuter than normal.

"I do not! I show a little concern for you and you ruin it with your jerky attitude. This is what I get for showing sympathy to a sneaky fox like you!"

Sneaky fox? No way in hell I'm taking that from an idiot like her. I snap my fingers and the end of one of her pigtails burst into flame. She screams and runs around the classroom trying to put the fire out. After a minute of running around she finally summons some water and puts it out.

Huffing she turns to me and jabs her finger at me. "That was so uncalled for you jerk! This is why I don't like you! Don't ever do that again you mean sneaky fox!"

"Too bad ugly." I snap my fingers again and the end of her other pigtail catches on fire. After a few more shrieks Imai throws something at her to put out my fire. Some how it's so entertaining to mess with her.

**End of Natsume POV** _The next day…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP _click _WHAP! "AAAGHHH"

I slam my hand on the snooze. The fan quietly went back to wherever it goes in the clock. I'm starting to wonder if Hotaru made the alarm like this just to hurt me every morning without having to be here. I stretch my arms and hop out of bed. It doesn't matter anyway. Today Anna and Nonoko are taking me to central town. Even Hotaru is coming! I won't let anything spoil that.

I let down my hair and start brushing it. As I'm doing that I notice something moving outside. I move closer to the window squinting at a shape. On a tree near the boy's dorm someone jumps from branch to branch making his way down the tree.

Slowly I put my brush down and lean closer to the glass. Is that Natsume? The dark hair looks like his. Where's he going so early? Unable to stop my curiosity I enhance my eyesight with magic. Now I could clearly see it was Natsume quickly making his way to the edge of forest near the dorms.

Standing there hidden in the shadows was a man dressed from head to toe in black except for a white mask over his eyes. Natsume goes up to him and stands there while the other guy starts talking. Then they walk farther into the forest disappearing from my line of sight. Right before they did I saw something that made me shiver.

The spell fades away as I rub the goose bumps on my arms. I can still feel the chill on my spine from what I had just seen. Right before they headed farther into the forest the man in black briefly paused. He turned and looked right at me. As if he knew where I was and that I was watching them the whole time.

Goosebumps rise all over my arms again as I hurriedly put on my uniform. That was so creepy. I hope I don't meet him soon. Even though I've never met him I feel like I should be scared of that man. Very scared.

I burst into my room grabbing clothes out of my closet. Class just ended and the ride to central town comes soon after school. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a purple blouse, my most comfortable pair of wedges and strip out of my uniform.

Natsume wasn't in class today. I didn't care since he's a jerk but my curiosity was killing me. I asked Ruka where he was but he said that he didn't know. I tried to ask him more questions but he seemed really distracted and kept playing with his little bunny.

Whatever I need to hurry up so I don't miss the bus, carriage, carpet or whatever is driving today. Anna told me that it changes depending on what's taking us. I grab me purse and hop out the window deciding that it would be faster than the stairs. With a little wind magic I float safely to the bottom.

Making it just in time I join the others as we get on a giant bubble. As the bubble hops it way to central town Anna and Nonoko chatter nonstop about the stores the want to go to. When we finally get there I'm surrounded by stores filled with amazing clothes, cool stuff and restaurants cooking good smelling food.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Anna grins and points to the right. "There are a couple of stores here with good clothes. Then we'll go get the stuff Hotaru needs for her inventions. After that we can stop at this restaurant that serves really good tea."

We shopped till we had almost no money left. We went to the restaurant that Anna told us about and ordered some drinks. "So Mikan." Nonoko grinned at me and gestured to all of the bags clustered next to my chair. "Was this the most awesome shopping spree or what?" I grinned back at her. "It was the most fun I've had in my whole life. We defiantly need to do this again, right Hotaru?" I turned to Hotaru who was eating crab brains. Again.

"Sure but I'll need to sell more pictures first." She puts another spoonful of crab brains into her mouth. How can she eat that? "What pictures?"

"Some of Ruka, some of Natsume, but mostly the ones of your fight on the first day of school." She gestures for the waiter for more crab.

"Huh? The ones of my fight! Why are selling pictures of that?" When did she take pictures? Why would people buy those?

"I don't know but I don't care. It makes me a lot of money." I nearly fell out of my chair in disbelief. She probably still blackmails people too.

"Yes I still blackmail people too." No freaking way!

"What the heck, are reading my mind?" She looks at me and scoffs. "No you're just too predictable baka." I stare at her in shock while Anna and Nonoko laugh at us.

Hotaru looks at he watch. "We should leave or you'll be up late trying to finish the homework you didn't do Mikan." What? I'm not that stupid. "That's so mean! There was another shop I wanted to visit. Can I just make a quick stop there?" I give her the puppy eyes. She may be cold but I know she loves me.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Hurry up. We'll meet you there when we're done here." I grab my bags and run to the store where I saw a super cute dress. I got there just before they closed and had just enough money to get it. I skip out of the store happy from my luck.

I take out my wallet to check how much money I have left. I felt my foot catch on something. Weighed down by my shopping bags I fell to the ground my wallet flying out of my hands. I look up and see my wallet bounce and roll into a dirty ally. "So much for my luck."

I rush to the ally and try to push aside some loose trash with my feet.

"Hey there gorgeous." I turn to the voice to see three guys blocking the entrance of the ally. "You lose something?" He held up my wallet. Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chapter longer since I made you guys wait so long. I also put in that cliffhanger to keep you guys in suspense mwahahaha. I planned out the next few chapters so that I could update sooner. Thanks for sticking to my story.<strong>

**P.S. It's not in the next chapter but I need some suggestions for some plays you guys would like to see them act out. Try not to say Romeo and Juliet. I'll do that one if a lot you really want me to but it seems so overdone.**

**Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got to the 7th chapter! Hurray! Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

I moved around the branches as carefully as I could. My ankle burned with pain as I limped around bushes and roots. Damn it hurt; unfortunately my arm hurt even more, which I didn't think was possible.

I look to the left at the edge of the tree line. I'm next to central town. I better head deeper into the forest so I'm not seen. That's what I should do but going that way would take longer to get to the clinic … screw it I feel like hell. Nobody will probably see me anyway. I'm behind the stores and it's getting late, everyone who could possibly know me should be leaving.

As I shove another branch out of the way my foot bumps into the tree's big-ass root. A searing pain shoots through my leg making me tumble to the ground in agony. I use my good arm to push myself into a sitting position.

This is all Personas' fault. That stupid bastard gave me a tougher mission than usual and ordered me to break in at the worst possible moment just to fuck with me. Yet, through some small miracle, I still managed to grab the target item and come out alive yet he doesn't even acknowledge it! I close my eyes and clutch my hurt arm, feeling the blood-soaked cloth I used for a bandage. It's practically useless now. I swear to god, if I ever get the chance I'm going to…

"Hey! Why won't you give it back? You meanie!"

I open my eyes. That voice… whiney and annoying. Oh shit, please don't let it be her. Slowly looking around the tree I was leaning against I see three guys crowded around a girl in an ally. One of them is holding something up just out of reach above her head. Squinting I see the girls' brown hair put up in pigtails, her brown eyes full annoyance.

"You jerks! This isn't funny so give me back my wallet! Stupid bullies!"

That's defiantly polka. Now it's official, I've been sent to hell.

"Give it – hey don't touch me there! _Slap_ You freaking perverts!"

My eyebrows went up a little in surprise. She just slapped the guy who grabbed her ass. For a moment the guy has this stunned look on his face then it changes anger and all three of them start advancing on her. They're not going to play around anymore. Now not only is that idiot polka in trouble, I'm starting to get pissed off by these morons.

I was wrong. I'm not in hell. I've been sent somewhere worse than hell.

Grudgingly I grab a branch and haul myself up. As quickly and quietly as I can I limp over to their alley. Every second I'm getting more pissed off by these guys. Now I have to practically kill myself to save that idiot all because she decided to let herself get surrounded by some creeps and make the situation even worse by slapping one of them. Besides, no should be able to pick on polka but me.

…

If I die from this I'm blaming koko. Him and his special someone shit.

**Mikan POV**

They're starting to crowd me even more. Two of them have this hungry look that's starting to really creep me out. The third one looks downright pissed. Maybe slapping that guy for grabbing my butt wasn't such a good idea.

No he deserved it. I regret nothing.

"Bitch how dare you slap me." Goon # 3 rubbed his face as he glared daggers at me. Goon #1 starts chuckling, "Looks like we have a feisty one." He grins showing a pair of sharp, white fangs. "I like them feisty."

Crap I think I spoke too soon. He's a vampire. Goon # 3 looks like a vampire too. From the looks of the claws and teeth sprouting from goon #2 I think he's a regular demon. I'm sure I can deal with him but goons 1 and 3 are the real problem. Not only are vampires kind of hard to beat but I'm not too good at fire magic, which is the most useful and effective type of magic to use against them.

Where's Hotaru when you need her?

Suddenly the demon's hand shoots forward and grabs my arm. Without thinking I swing my leg and kick him as hard as I can between the legs. With a grunt he goes down curling up in pain. Uh oh. I think that's what I'll end up regretting.

The vampires take this as an opportunity to try and jump me. I dodge the first one and throw the other into the wall with a blast of air. Demon boy is trying to get back up again. I slap my hand on the ground. The earth sucks in both of his feet and one hand. He swears and tries to tug his hand free. Good luck with that.

The first vampire grabs me around my waist. I elbow him as hard as I could. Making contact with his chest he grunts and his grip loosens. I tear out of his grip and scramble toward the end of the alley.

Vampire #2 appears right in front me. I skid to a stop and walk backward into the alley. I feel one of my legs suddenly sweep out from under me and put me off balance. I fall on my butt and glare at the demon. Everything darkened as the vampire loomed over me.

He grips my arm and pulls it toward him. He lowers his fangs closer to my arm. If he bites me it's all over. Quickly I plunge my hand into the ground and grab a hunk of it. Swinging with all my might I bang it against his head. He cries out in surprise and falls to the side.

The entrance is free! If I can hurry to it before the other one gets to me… I try to push myself up but my left arm won't move. Why won't it move! I look to see two little bleeding pricks on my arm. Crap he broke through the skin. When vampires bite they inject something to paralyze the victim. I don't remember exactly how it works but I'm screwed either way. I hear the other vampire walking toward me. I throw the earth I had on my other hand at him. He smacks it to the side like it was a fly!

I try to scoot away from him. I need to do something. Summoning up my focus I shoot my best fireball. His eyes widen to the size of saucers as his arm is hit. He bats at the flames while I bolt for the exit. I fall yet again thanks to demon boy. He has both of his hands around my legs. Both vampires grab my arms and shove me against the wall.

The first vampire grips my arms and pins me tightly against the wall. The other one goes to help the demon pull his feet out of the ground. The creep leans over me, getting way too close to my face. His breath stinks. I hope somebody comes to help me soon.

"Nice try you little wench. Too bad it was all for nothing." His twisted smile sends a chill down my spine. "You're going to pay for all that." Vampire #2 was almost done helping demon boy get free and the creep holding me to the wall was leaning in to bite me.

At this very moment I feel myself snap.

"Nooooo! Let me go!" I completely flip out, flailing around trying desperately to escape. Where the hell was everyone! "Help! Hotaru!" Why haven't they come looking for me?

"Anna! Nonoko! Somebody!" I try to push him away from me. He growls and yanks on one of my ponytails. He leans in to get closer to my exposed neck. I feel tears building up as a whimper escapes my mouth.

"Natsume."

Just as his fangs touch my neck fire explodes into life around us. My captor whips around paying no more attention to me. My legs give out beneath me and I slide down to the ground. The flames disappear to show Natsume standing there with a murderous look in his eyes.

He looks over at me with his poker face. Only his eyes give away any sign of his emotions. Slowly they grew angrier as he observed me. "Hey polka." I jump. I can't believe he's saving me. I open my mouth to thank him when he cuts me off.

"You just had to let yourself get cornered by these guys didn't you? Idiot, I can't believe you're so stupid."

…He cares so much.

He turns his attention to the goons cowering further up the alley. "Oi morons maybe you would like to tell me what you were going to do to her." He lifts his hand and a fireball appears in his palm. I could see all of them cringe more than a little as he focused his glare on them. If looks could kill they'd be maimed beyond recognition by now.

"You know what, don't tell me. I think I know." Fire burst to life all around him, making him look scarier than I thought anyone besides Hotaru could be. That's pretty scary. He walks a little closer to them, his face turning darker with each step, "I also know that if you so much as touch, look, or even think about her again then I'm going hurt you so bad hell will look like an oasis. Do you morons understand?"

They nod and bolt out of the alley toward the street. Silence fills the alley as Natsume's fire shrank into nothing. He just stands there not moving. What's the matter with him? Slowly I get up to nudge him on the arm. My hand is only a few inches away and he suddenly falls to his knees.

"Natsume!" I rush to hold him up. "What's the matter? Why ar-" My hand touches his arm and I feel something wet. Why is it wet? I pull my hand back to see blood on it. He's bleeding. When did he start bleeding! I drag him to the side of the alley and lean him against the wall to take a better look at him.

Not only is his arm bleeding but his ankle is hurt too. It looks like he sprained it. From the swelling and how red it looks he might have even broken it. His face is pale and covered in sweat. He's probably lost a lot of blood. He's panting too. He must have exhausted himself when he used all that fire a minute ago. What the heck was he doing before he got here?

"Natsume what happened to you? Never mind, you need help, I'll-" I start to get up but he grabs my arm. "Don't." I look at his face. What actually stops me is the look on his face. An almost indescribable look of desperation. He was seriously asking me to not get help? There's got to be a reason for this. Maybe brain damage. "You don't want help? Then what do you propose we do? I'm really not that good at healing spells."

He lets go and leans back with a snort. "I figured you wouldn't be." I'm concerned about him and he still has the nerve to insult me, typical. I get down and grab his ankle. He lets out a groan and glares at me. I glare right back, "If you can manage to stop being a jackass for a minute maybe you'd like to tell me how you're-" He stiffens.

I stop and look around the alley. Then I hear it, footsteps and chattering. I crawl to the entrance of the alley. Peeking around I see Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko walking down the street looking for me. About time. I look at Natsume struggling to get up, yet failing.

Do I get my friends and help him against his will? Or do I let him do it his way and trust there's a good reason for him not wanting help. He did save me although, knowing him, I bet he did it grudgingly. I can't leave him alone but he doesn't want help and I do owe him…

I let out a sigh. I'm about to something kind of stupid, which according to Natsume and Hotaru is nothing new, but should be a good enough compromise for me. I swear I'm just a little too nice sometimes.

**End of Mikan POV**

I make another attempt to get up. My wounded arm burns like crazy. I flop back against the wall. I used up the rest of my energy saving polka. Shows what I get for helping someone. Note to self: don't help someone else when you're already in deep shit.

People are coming and from the look of recognition from polka face it must be her friends or something. If I'm found out they'll want to help. Maybe not the ice queen but she'll probably blackmail me like she does with everyone else. I hate when someone tries to tell me what to do. Especially through blackmail.

My situation is even worse than before. I'm in more pain, I can't get away, persona's gonna kill me for being found out like this and… what's that muttering?

Polka had come back to my side and is muttering something. "What are you doing?" She puts her finger to her lips. "Shhhhh! Shut up I'm trying to hide you." She closes her eyes and finishes. She stands up and dusts herself off. "Stay quiet okay? I'm going to make them leave." She trots down the alley and meets her friends with a smile.

I look at the shimmering air around me. Ah a cloaking spell, so she can be useful after all, what a surprise. By the looks of things she is also good at acting. Except for the ice queen they all seem to be falling for her act. She gives them all her shopping bags and waves goodbye. Coming back to me she snaps her fingers and the spell disappears.

"Interesting, you can actually do some spells. Why didn't you go with your friends?"

She frowns at me. "What kind of witch would I be if I couldn't do some spells, jerk. I thought it would kind of obvious that I'm staying to help you."

She bends down and starts untying my bloody bandage. "You came to save me so I did what you asked and made my friends go away. That doesn't mean I can leave you injured here by yourself and I know at least enough about healing to numb the pain. I'm assuming there's somewhere you were planning to go for your injuries right?"

Wow she's nice enough to care about me. Nobody usually does things like this for me except for Ruka. Maybe Shouda would but she's annoying as hell like all the other fan girls. I watch polka as she focuses her magic on my ankle and replaces my bloody rag of a bandage with her handkerchief. Silently she takes my uninjured arm and helps me up.

"Where too?" I point in the direction toward the clinic. "Here lean on me a little." She puts my arm over her shoulders and we start walking into the forest. For once she's silent. It feels so unnatural for her to be quiet and it's starting to weird me out. I clear my throat, "So polka, what's with the sudden concern for my health? You starting to fall for me?" She gives a look that makes her look kind of cute. Damn.

"Dream on you sneaky fox. Unlike you I tend to show concern for others most of the time. Don't think you're getting away with this either."

"Getting away with what?"

"Not telling me what you were doing before you reluctantly came to save me."

"That's none of your business and how do you know I came reluctantly?"

"My partner is injured when he comes to fight off my attackers so I should be entitled to hear at least the basics of what happened. I know you came reluctantly because you're in pain and you're a jerk who likes to tease me all the time."

"You should use your brain more often."

"You should trust others more often."

Since when did she become so perceptive? Maybe the ice queen is starting to rub off on her. Perhaps I should tell her something before she goes back to her usually annoying self and bugs me about it 24/7. It might come back to bite me later but I won't tell her anything that will expose what's really happening.

"I had to do something for a guy today. It was harder than usual so I ended up getting hurt this time. Nobody is supposed to know about it so I go to the clinic to get cleaned up before anyone sees me."

She doesn't say anything but looks at me in surprise, which makes her look cute. Again. I'm getting tired of this stupid bond making her look cute almost every time she makes a face at me.

"I guess you're not going to tell me anything specific about what you were doing for this guy and why."

"Nope."

"Fair enough. It's a start. How much farther is the clinic?"

I point a little to the left, "Just a few more feet that way." She readjusts my arm and goes in that direction. The trip continues in silence but it's not uncomfortable this time. When we reach the clinic I untie her handkerchief from my arm and hand it to her.

She puts her hand up and shakes her head. "No you keep it. You might need it more than I do. Besides I don't want to get caught with a bloody handkerchief. Someone might think I murdered somebody." She smiles and chuckles a little at her joke.

I tuck it into my pocket. She starts walking back to the dorms. "Don't worry about your secret because it's safe with me. Will you be in class tomorrow?"

I pause for a moment then nod my head. She grins, "Good. See you tomorrow." With that she continues walking toward the dorm. I guess I won't skip class like I had planned. She'd probably whine if I did. Especially since I said I would be there.

**End of Natsume POV**

_The next day…_

It was the beginning of class and Narumi sensei was late yet again. The students lounging around the classroom chat away with ease. Hotaru polishes her baka gun while negotiating the price of her pictures with an eager buyer. Nonoko tries something that Anna made while Mikan happily chats with Ruka.

Natsume walks into the room with his usual intimidating demeanor. He sits down between Ruka and Mikan. "So Natsume how are you feeling today?" Everyone nearby looks at them, waiting for them to start fighting. Koko watches them interest. Hotaru stares at them while reaching for her camera.

"Hn."

"Hey, what's 'Hn' supposed to mean?" Everyone tenses.

"Fine. I feel fine."

"Good, do you need the notes from yesterday?" Everyone's jaws drop open. Hotaru and Koko stare at them both.

"Yeah but not from you. They're probably not that good. Ruka let me see yours."

Ruka takes a moment to snap back to reality. "Yeah sure." Mikan puffs out her cheeks in a pout. "What's wrong with my notes?" He glances at her and smirks, "Look at your grades and figure out why." Koko and Hotaru make eye contact. Koko, reading the command in her mind, goes to where Hotaru is sitting.

A shriek comes from Sumire making everyone jump. "What are you doing being so friendly with Natsume?" Both of them look at Sumire. Natsume rolls his eyes. Mikan sticks her tongue out at her, "He's my partner. He's not telling me to stay away so I can talk to him if I want too. Quit acting like a brat it's annoying"

Sumire fumes with anger. She turns to Natsume, "Are you going to let her talk to me that way?" Natsume glances at her then turns back to the notes. "Shut up Shouda. You're being too loud and it's annoying." She gasps, her face a look of complete shock. Some of the nearby students try to stifle their laughter. Sumire turns her fury to them while Natsume and Mikan go back to their own little activities.

Koko leans on the desk, "So you've noticed too huh?" Hotaru looks at him, her face giving away no emotion. "Yes. I believe we could share information if you can prove you're trustworthy." He chuckles.

"Of course, that guy who was trying to lower the price on those pictures will crack and give in if you wait. There's also going to be some action behind the gym that's worthy of the Blackmailing Queen." She gets out a notepad to write the information down.

"Perfect. You passed, now what do you know?" Koko starts to relay all he knew about the special someone bond and what he read in Mikan and Natsume's mind. Hotaru shares her suspicions and observations from Central Town. Unbeknownst to them, even Koko, Narumi was in the hallway listening in to the events taking place in his class.

'_Hmmm special someone…'_ After a moment of thinking Narumi gets a sneaky glint in his eyes. _'Looks like Natsume's ray of hope has finally come. I should prepare to give them a little push in the right direction.' _He puts on a big grin and strolls into class.

"Good morning everyone! Guess what? We have a pop quiz today!"

Everyone shouts in disbelief, "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I finally finished it. I sort of let it flow on it's own to make it a nice long chapter full of action. I know the thing with Narumi was a cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself. I send my thanks to everyone supporting me. Leave a review!<strong>

**P.S. I'm still taking last minute suggestions for plays you want to see them in before I plan it out. If you really want to see them in a certain play then leave it in your review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's the next chapter! I'm so so so so so so sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: You know what's supposed to go here.**

* * *

><p>DING DONG<p>

At the sound of the first bell, the students take their seats and get ready for class. All except for Narumi-sensei's class which is almost never on time for. In this class some of the students are occupying themselves watching the latest argument of Mikan and Natsume.

"Quit yelling so much polka. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume flips through his book. Mikan puffs out her cheeks in a pout, "Maybe I wouldn't be yelling so much if you would stop insulting me all the time." He scoffs at her; " I can't help it if you start spouting nonsense."

"I was not spouting nonsense!"

"You were wondering if clouds were like water flavored holowens and then asked how to ride a cloud."

"What's wrong with that? Is curiosity a crime?"

"I'm doing you a favor by telling you how stupid you sound. You should thank me."

"I should thank you?" Mikan rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah thanks for insulting me and showing what a rotten jerk you are."

Natsume turns to glare at Mikan. She glares right back at him. "Watch what you say polka or you'll get burned." He growls. Mikan narrows her eyes at him, "Try it flame-head. See if you can touch me with your oh so powerful fire."

The nearby students start backing away when Narumi strides into the room, "Hello my lovely little students. I hope you're all ready because I have an announcement." A shiver passes through the class. His announcements almost always end up being some ridiculous assignment that they'll hate. Oblivious Narumi continues, "I am happy to tell you all that it is, once again, time for the Alice Festival!"

Almost all the students jump up and cheer in excitement. The Alice festival, one of the biggest events during the school year, has come again. Narumi claps his hands, "Alright settle down everyone. Now I know we vote on ideas for what our class should do for the festival but this year it's going to be a little different."

A murmur passes through the class. The students' eye their teacher suspiciously as he continues, "Every year there's a performance done by a class with the help of the drama club at the school theatre. All of the classes take turns doing a play for the festival. Well this year it's our turn. Isn't that wonderful?" A big groan fills the classroom. Hardly anyone in this class likes to perform.

Narumi, ignoring his student's obvious reluctance, begins to write on the chalkboard, "Cheer up my little ducklings. I've already chosen the play." He turns back to the class with a grin. "We will be doing the play Twelfth Night by the famous human writer William Shakespeare".

The whole room falls silent. One by one students begin to voice their protests to the still beaming teacher. Mikan taps the shoulder in front of her, "Hey who's Shakespeare?" Hotaru closes her book and shoots Mikan out of her chair with her baka gun, "A human who wrote a lot of good plays. Don't bother me with your stupid questions moron."

Rubbing her head Mikan gets back into her seat. She looks toward the boys sitting next to her, "What kind of plays has he written?" Ignoring her Natsume leans back with his book on his face.

Ruka pats his little bunny, "Do you remember that book we were reading last week?" Mikan pets the bunny while searching her memory. "I think so… the one with the funny words Romo and Julet right?" Hotaru turns around again and shoots Mikan three more times, "Baka it's Romeo and Juliet. Could you be any more stupid?" Shaking her head Hotaru gets out a folder and sorts through some pictures.

Feeling sorry for her, Ruka hands Mikan his bunny, "Yeah that one. Shakespeare is the human who wrote it. The one Narumi-sensei chose is another play he - IMAI WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES?" Mikan leans over her shoulder, Natsume peeks from under his book, to look at the many pictures of Ruka reading, walking, smiling, playing with animals, in P.E., and even some of him sleeping.

"I have my ways. Oh by the way, if you don't want this particular picture to become available you better pay up bunny boy." Hotaru holds out a picture of Ruka with bunny ears and fuzzy paws. Mikan smiles, "Awwww you look so cute." She holds up his bunny, "Just like usui-chan" Blushing he tries to grab the photo, "Imai that's not fair. That was for some kids and was too supposed to stay a secret right Natsume?"

Natsume picks the book off his face and snaps his fingers. The picture instantly turns to ashes. Hotaru turns her icy stare to him, "You're paying for that picture Hyuuga." she looks back at Ruka, "Don't think that sicking flame-head on one copy will get rid of the many other copies and back-ups pictures I have hidden well."

Ruka pales, "What kind of pictures?" She pulls out a little purse and reaches in with her whole arm, "It's in the special file somewhere…ah here's a sample." She pulls out a folded picture and hands it to Ruka. He unfolds it and turns even paler. He looks at Hotaru in horrified amazement, "How did you get this picture?" She smirks evilly and pulls out a few cameras; "Oh after I figured it out I had these placed at the right place, at the right time. So would you prefer to pay up or that I put this one up for sale to all your fangirls?"

Ruka crushes the picture in his fist, "How much do you want?"

**Mikan POV**

Hotaru is blackmailing people again. Poor Ruka-pyon is the victim this time. I wonder what it could be that would make it so much worse than before. He looked so cute as a bunny before flame-head burned up the picture.

Flame-head…

I look at Natsume and chuckle; "She called you flame-head like I did." Natsume shoots a quick glare at me, scary. I giggle a little more as I feel a slight draft. Wait… draft?

Fast as lighting Natsume had flipped up my skirt, "And today I'll call you strawberry. Tch you always wear such childish underwear" Blushing I slap his hand away and hold down my skirt in embarrassment, "When will you quit that? God I am so sick of you being such a freaking pervert!" Ignoring me Natsume casually leans back and puts his arms behind his head. The nerve of this guy!

How humiliating, now I'll never get married! Still blushing like mad I glare at him. Just you wait you sneaky fox; I'll get my revenge and it will be like a hard punch in the face.

A hard punch…

His defenses are down! Without hesitation I give him a small but hard punch in his ribs. Caught off guard he curls up in pain. I can't help but smirk, "Opps I forgot your ribs are still sore from that last 'thing' you had to do right?"

With one hand he holds himself up and uses the other to cover his hurting ribs. "You insane idiot…" Grrrrr even when he's in pain he keeps on being a jerk.

"A-hem could you two stop flirting back there and pay attention?" I look toward the front of the classroom where Narumi-sensei is playfully grinning. My blush returns, "We were not flirting!"

"Sure you weren't, now if you don't mind paying attention we can continue." What the heck? How in the world can us fighting look like flirting? My head in my hand I stare out into space as Yuu writes the play summary and the cast list on the chalkboard.

I glance over at Natsume. He's rubbing his ribs. Come to think of it that last favor thing he did was right after the one he had before that and both got him injured badly. Maybe going for his ribs was a bit harsh. Just a bit. Maybe the play will give him an excuse to take a break.

"Narumi-sensei I cannot accept this!" I look at Sumire grinding her pointy demon teeth and her cat or dog-ears twitching irritably. This must have something to do with her not getting close to Natsume somehow, "I want the lead!" Naurmi-sensei sighs, "Miss Sumire I know that if I gave you the lead it would make everything twice as hard because of your silly obsession with Natsume." You got that right, "All decision's are final anyway so deal with it and try to have fun if you can." She sits down with a huff.

I look at the board; below the summary was the cast list. I skim through the summary then see who got the lead roles.

Duchess Olivia: Hotaru Imai, well she does not like men and likes being rich but she'll hate performing.

Duke Orsino: Natsume Hyuuga, suites his attitude but he won't like being a main character.

Sebastian, the boy twin: Ruka Nogi, why?

Viola, the girl twin: Mikan Sakura, …Huh? Why am I the girl twin? I can't act!

… Wait Natsume's the duke. Don't the girl twin and the duke… My blush returns again, "Narumi-sensei I don't want my role!" He looks at me and shakes his head, "Not you too. I'm sure that you don't like performing but most of the class doesn't either." I stand up, "That's not the problem! I don't want to play the character that falls in love with Natsume in the play!"

Narumi- sensei grins at me. Why is he grinning? "Come now Mikan I'm sure it's a little embarrassing but you too like each other enough to just go along with it right?" He's not listening! I hear Natsume slap his hand on the desk, "I don't want the stupid lead you freak teacher." Narumi-sensei grabs his notebook, "I almost forgot I have a meeting to go to. Bye!" With a small zapping sound he disappears.

Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. "Why do you get the role I deserve!" I look at Sumire glaring daggers at me, "You don't deserve the lead role." What is wrong with this girl? "Well permy it's not my fault! It's not like I want it. I'd switch with you if I could."

"You don't even want the role with Natsume? You ungrateful little wretch and stop calling me permy!"

"Deal with permy!" This play will be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Too much stuff was going on especially when school started. I'll try to do better in the future. Thank you all for putting up with me.<strong>

**Oh and I'd like to give special thanks to all the awesome people who gave me play suggestions. I almost couldn't pick one. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes the next chapter! I wanted to make sure I finished this so it could be your Christmas present. I hope I'm getting better at writing. Also I just want to tell all of you wonderful people that I appreciate you sticking with me. Get ready for chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it. I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p>"Okay let's try again. From the top and… action!"<p>

"If the duke continue these favors towards you, Cesario, you are like to be much advanced: he hath known you but three days, and … already you are no stranger."

"You either fear his humor or my…negligence, that you call in question… the continuance of his love: is he…inconsistent, sir, in…his favors?"

"…No, believe me."

"…I …thank you, here comes…"

"CUT!" Narumi-sensei yelled through his projection cone. "Well that was better than last time, but you both need to work more on remembering your lines, especially you Mikan. Take a quick break before you get fitted for your costumes. IMAI! Prepare for scene five!"

**Mikan POV**

Finally I'm done with this scene. I hurry off the stage as Hotaru grumpily takes my spot. I can't believe Narumi-sensei had the nerve to cast Hotaru as one of the leads. Most of the school, even the teachers are afraid of her because she's got dirt on just about everyone. I head over to the snack table. I pick up a cookie and as I raise it to my mouth I hear a deep, taunting voice behind me, "I see you're stuffing your face as usual polka. How are you not fat yet?"

I stop and look over my shoulder to see the source of arrogance and inflated egos Natsume Hyuuga himself. I put down the cookie and face him, "I am not stuffing my face. Where have you been anyway? Whenever you're here you barely rehearse and then disappear for most of it. You ditched the last rehearsal altogether."

He scoffs and picks up a handful of chips, "I have other things I'd rather be doing than practicing for this dumb play". I can't believe this guy! He thinks he can do whatever he wants. I grab my cookie, "Well I do too but you don't see me skipping practice."

"Well that's because you're an idiot." He pops a chip into his mouth, "You could ditch too but instead you decide to stay and work with the rest of these chumps like an idiot." Grrrrr he called me an idiot TWICE. You'd think he'd care at least a little. I'll show him. I swallow my mouthful of cookie and cup my hand around my mouth, "Hey Narumi-sensei I found Natsume and he says that he'll practice with us!

I hear Natsume choke a little on his chips. Narumi-sensei whips his head around to look at us, "You did? He will? Finally!" He points his cone at the stage, "Imai you can stop now. Hyuuga hurry up and get on the stage!"

I could feel my lips forming into a smirk on my face. I glance over at Natsume who is glaring at me really hard, "There's no way in hell that I will go up there" I narrow my eyes at him, "Yes you will. I'll make you go up there"

"Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that?"

"Well I just happened to find all the secret spots you go to when you ditch class or hide from your fan girl mob. I wonder what would happen if I told everybody in the school where they were? Especially the fan girls."

"…"

"Not to mention that I have these pictures of you…" I hold out some simple snapshots of him and grin evilly, "… and Hotaru taught me this spell I could use to change these pictures into something so embarrassing even you couldn't brush it off"

"…Polka when did you learn how to blackmail?"

I cross my arms, "After being friends with Hotaru for such a long time I managed to learn a few things. So are you ready to practice now?" Grudgingly he walks toward the stage grumbling something about payback. Hotaru, with a jar of crab brains, comes and stands next to me, "You forced him to rehearse didn't you?" I nod my head, "Did you do it the way I taught you?" I nod again. She pats the top of my head, "Very good, you actually remembered the lesson I gave you last week. I'm proud of you"

…No freaking way. Hotaru complemented me! This is the first time in a long time that she's been openly nice to me! "Oh Hotaru!" I wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug. With her foot she sweeps my legs and pushes me down, "Don't push it baka. Now go work on your costume and I'll teach you some more on blackmailing tomorrow"

I skip my way to the dressing rooms. Ever since Hotaru began teaching me how to blackmail people we have spent so much more time together. I feel bad for Ruka though since he was the main example she used. But it's worth it to spend time with Hotaru and finally get that sneaky fox to do something for once.

I enter the dressing room and let the people making the costumes use me as a mannequin. My mind wanders back to Natsume grumbling about payback. He won't try to get even will he? From what I've learned about him these past few months he won't take something like this lying down. He might do something…

I shake the thoughts from my head. No way not when there's too much for him to lose. I'm sure he won't do anything.

_At the end of rehearsal…_

I stretch my arms above my head. Finally today's rehearsal is over, now I can go to bed. As I grab my bag I hear Narumi-sensei call for attention through his projection cone.

"Great work today my lovely little students. Since you will have only half of your classes tomorrow, rehearsal will start after your lunch break. For those of you performing please be sure to look over your lines. Now all of you be sure to get a good night's sleep."

Yay! Now I won't have to go to math tomorrow. I see Hotaru gathering up her stuff. I come up beside her, "Hey Hota-" She points her baka gun to my face, "I'm still getting my things and I need to talk to our idiot teacher. Walk to the dorm by yourself." I inch away until I'm sure she won't shoot me and then turn around. When I pass through the exit I can't help but sulk. I thought for sure we'd walk back together.

I look up at the sky. Boy did it get dark; I can see so many stars even with the lamps lighting up the path. Oh it's a full moon tonight, how pretty. All of a sudden I feel a chill go down my spine. As I rub the goose bumps coming up on my arms I look at the trees beside the path. Why do they have the dorm and the school separated by forest?

I hear a howl in the distance. Crap I forgot about the werewolves. The school let's the werewolf students roam around the grounds at night during the full moon. It's not like they lose their mind and attack people when they're in their wolf form like those human stereotypes but Hotaru told me that the perverted ones become a bit more lecherous when they're in their wolf form. Especially on the night of the full moon. I should hurry up; it would be just my luck to run into one of them.

I speed up my pace, my eyes darting from one side to the other. I feel that chill go down my spine again. Is it the thought of running into a pervert werewolf that's creeping me out so much? No it's something else, kind of familiar… I hear a crack on the left. I stop and look between the trees, searching for the source of that noise. Did a pervert find me?

"H-hello?" _Yeah real smart Mikan. Let whatever it is that's lurking nearby know you're there._

Only the werewolves are out tonight, it's not like one of them will just pounce on me at random, even the perverts are careful about that and I'm already halfway to the dorm.

_Then why are you standing there? Are you waiting for something else to find you? Get moving!_

The voice in my head has a point. I slowly begin walk forward when I hear a rustle. Now I'm a little scared. I bet it's I stare in the direction where it came from. I notice a shadow darker than the rest. I squint my eyes at it. That shape looks human… isn't that…?

An arm wraps around my waist while a hand grabs my boob. A voice whispers in my ear, "Gotcha girly."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK!"

I jerk out of his grip and swing my bag at his head. The guy grabs my wrist and stops it before it connects. Then he starts chuckling. Wait a second…

"Natsume you jerk!"

**Natsume POV**

That was hilarious! Stupid polka gave me the perfect opening to scare her. She jerks her wrist from my grip and begins shaking with anger, "What the hell is wrong with you! You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!"

My sides are starting to hurt from trying not to laugh too hard. I try to speak but I can't breathe which makes her even madder, "Stop laughing! It's not funny! Ugh I just knew I would run into a pervert on the way." I have to catch my breath before I ask, "Me? C'mon I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are because you snuck up behind me and groped me you stupid pervert! Why did you do that?"

I can't help but chuckle one more time and smirk, "This is payback for blackmailing me." She crosses her arms and glares at me as hard as she can, "You know I could easily sell those pictures for you doing this right?" She's trying this again? I've already figured out how to deal with both parts of her threat. "That's okay I'll just burn every picture you try to sell."

Polka pauses for a moment. Probably trying to think of a way to prevent that from happening. From the look on her face she failed, "Well I could still tell your fan girls where you hide from them." I step a little closer, "Yes you could but only if you're ready to face the consequences." I see polka swallow before taking a few steps back, "W-what consequences?"

My smirk widens as I walk closer to her, "Oh I could just flip your skirt every day in class, scare you every night on your way to the dorms, take naked snapshots of you and spread them around the school, steal your panties from your room or right off of you or …" I put my fingers under her chin, "I could steal kisses from you." Her face turns bright red; it's actually kind of cute. "Fine then I won't tell anyone." She slaps my hand away and starts walking toward the dorms.

I cover my mouth to suppress a chuckle. It's so easy to make her mad yet it's so much fun. I should try to make her forgive me or she'll ignore me all day tomorrow. I jog up to her, "What's the matter embarrassed?" She shot me another glare. If eyes could throw daggers I'd be swiss cheese be now, "No I'm angry and upset. You skip rehearsal so much that I have to force you to practice with us. Then, when noises in the forest are spooking me you suddenly pop out of nowhere to molest me. Then-"

I grab her arm to make her stop, "Wait what noises?" She hesitates, eyes darting to the forest, "Well a bit before you snuck up on me I heard something make a loud cracking sound. At first I thought I should keep moving so I ignored it and started walking again but then I heard a rustling of leaves. I saw a dark shadow right when you surprised me."

A dark shadow? I bet it was one of those stupid pervert werewolves. I'll kill that bastard, "Did you see what it was?" Again she hesitates. She takes a few minutes before she speaks, "It kind of looked like that guy you sneak off with sometimes. You know, the one you do those favors for?"

Oh shit.

I gently nudge her to start walking. This is not good. How the hell does she know what Persona looks like? I scan the woods, "How do know what he looks like?" She glances at me nervously, "Um I think it was on the day you saved me in central town. It was in the morning when I was brushing my hair. I saw you run over to a guy dressed completely in black. Gave me the chills when he looked in my direction. Since then I've caught glimpses of you two together on the days I find you coming back from your favors."

This is strange. She doesn't see me coming back from my missions often but she shouldn't be able to catch sight of him even once, much less when she manages to find me after some of my missions. Not to mention she saw him before she even knew about it. What the hell is going on? I look ahead to make sure we're in sight of the dorm. I feel a light touch on my arm. I look to see polka staring at me worriedly, "What's the matter Natsume? Was I not supposed to see him? I'm not in trouble am I? Will you get in trouble?" I feel something stir inside me. I'm not sure what it is but I do feel the urge to comfort her.

"No you're fine. I'm sure it's not a problem but if you can try not to go near him. He's not… very nice to others" She nods her head but still casts concerned glances at me until we reach the hallway leading to her room. As she is about to go around the corner she turns back to me, "I know it's supposed to be a secret but can't you tell me more about this guy? Or maybe more about those favors you do for him?"

For some reason it takes a lot of self-control to not tell her the truth. Why does she make me feel so weird? "I'm sorry but I can't. Try not to think about it. I'll see you tomorrow Mikan." She gives me a little wave before turning the corner and going into her room. As I make my back to my room I realize something. I called her by her real name.

**End of POV**

Outside near the dorms stands a man dressed completely in black. He stares through the window, watching the two students walk to their rooms. After they're gone he takes his leave, thinking about the conversation he overheard.

_So she saw me after the first time huh? This is an interesting yet dangerous development. This Mikan could ruin everything I've worked so hard to create. Since Natsume is suspicious I'll just stay back and observe her._

_For now._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo cliffhanger. I hoped you like it. I tried to make it long and interesting since I will probably wait a while to write the next chapter and take forever doing it. Again I'm sorry for taking so damn long to post this story. I started it soon after I posted the 8<strong>**th**** chapter but then school got crazy and it took me a while to start again. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: Please leave a review. Tell me if you liked it, what you liked, what you didn't like, ask any questions you have or remind me that I'm taking too long and should get to work on it. Whatever pops into your head put it in your review.**

**Merry Christmas **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I finally got my lazy self back on the computer and finished. I tried to make sure this chapter was long since I took forever writing. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not ever going to own Gakuen Alice. I probably don't need to put these up anymore do I?**

* * *

><p>"Alright baka last time I taught you the basics…" Hotaru tapped her pointer on the board floating beside her, "Today you are going to learn about the techniques in-depth along with how to pick your target."<p>

"Right!"

Mikan sits up straight in her chair, her attention completely on Hotaru and the board hovering to the side. It was their last period before lunch. The girls were set up around their usual seats. A little off to the side in the row behind them was Natsume and Ruka with Koko sitting on the edge of the desk behind him. All three of them were watching the two girls as Hotaru started the lesson.

She tapped the top of the column on the right, "As we discussed last week there are several simple methods that could be used for threatening, blackmail, extortion, etc. Photographs are one of the simplest yet effective methods to blackmail. Pro: visual evidence is more convincing, they're easy to take almost anywhere with a good camera and are perfect to sell in any size to your customer's. Note: Fan's are the best area to target when you're selling your pictures, especially women." Mikan quickly scribbled down notes as Hotaru paused before shifting her pointer to the left column.

"Con: you cannot take pictures if your view of the target is blocked, they're harder to take at night, if the timing or angle is wrong they're useless, they cost more to produce than some of the other methods and most importantly, if all of your copies, even the negatives are somehow gone then you've lost the picture completely." Mikan nodded, scribbling down everything important as quickly as she could. "Any questions?"

Mikan finished writing the last sentence in her notebook before asking, "How do keep your target from destroying your pictures?" After pausing for a second Hotaru brought out another board on her other side, "A surprisingly good question coming from you." Koko snickered earning a glare from Mikan, "Unfortunately another con of photographs is that they could be destroyed rather easily. Guarding them with spells or hiding them in hard to find places is usually how you protect them but if your opponent is strong, smart or both like me" Mikan rolls her eyes earning a whap on the head from Hotaru, "Then they could find a way past your defenses and get their hands on the goods."

"To prevent the complete loss of your pictures you have to make sure that at least the negatives survive. In a worst-case scenario the negatives could perish and you could use another regular copy but it's a bit more difficult to work with. However…" She gestured to the other board where the floating chalk scribbled words and pictures, "…the recent advancements in combining the human's technology with magic have decreased the chances of those possibilities from happening. The new spell book computers that just came out are especially useful for storing, protecting, and exploiting the information you have. This brings us to video recordings…"

As the ice queen continues with her lecture the boys watch with slightly horrified fascination. Ruka leans over to Natsume, lowering his voice "This seems so wrong. I feel like Imai is corrupting Sakura by teaching her how to blackmail. She's even going along willingly and taking notes. What if she changes for the worse because of this?" The thought of Mikan becoming more like Hotaru sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Koko lets out a chuckle and leans toward him, "Don't worry she won't turn out like that. Hotaru only agreed to teach her because she's proud that she is the master of extortion and thinks that she'll be able to tolerate Mikan more. The main reason Mikan is doing this is because she gets to spend more time with her and will have more reasons for Hotaru to talk to her. Even if she becomes good at it she won't use it against you if she uses it at all." Ruka lets out a sigh of relief. Natsume leans back in his chair, "Tch what stupid reasons. Imai should not be giving polka funny ideas."

"Oh?" Koko raises an eyebrow at him, "This wouldn't happen to be about what happened at yesterday's rehearsal would it?" Natsume stiffens. Ruka looks confusedly at Natsume then Koko, "What happened at yesterday's rehearsal?" A grin spreads across Kokos face, "That's right you weren't there last night. Now this will shock you but Natsume showed up in the middle of the rehearsal and practiced his scenes with everyone else." Ruka's jaw hit the floor. Natsume Hyuuga actually participating in any school function, especially a play was unheard of. Ruka stares at his best friend, blue eyes wide with shock, "You of all people willingly rehearsed for the play?"

He feels his forehead, testing for a fever. Natsume irritatingly swats his hand away, "Like hell I did." Koko does his best to hold back his laughter. He wipes a tear from his eye and pats Ruka on the back, "Don't worry he didn't do it willingly. You know there's another reason Mikan is taking lessons from the Ice Queen." The raven-haired lad glares at his talkative friend, telling him with his eyes to shut up. Koko ignores him; "Basically she wants to get this guy" he jerks his thumb toward Natsume, "under control so that he'll stop acting like a total ass all the time. She used what she learned from last week's lesson to force him into rehearsing with everyone. He didn't resist much so I think he's starting to lik-oof!"

He was suddenly silenced by Natsume's fist connecting with his stomach. Lying down on the desk the now silent mind reader quietly clutches his stomach. Ruka lets out a tired sigh, "You shouldn't sucker punch your friends Natsume. You know it's not a big deal if you went along with her demands. I know you got back at her afterwards." Natsume looks at him, "Your special hearing is annoying sometimes. I thought you didn't know what happened yesterday."

He smiled, "One of the perks of my species. I didn't know what happened at the rehearsal but I heard her scream and yell at you for your little prank on the way to the dorms over a mile away. From what Koko just told me I managed to connect the dots. You don't back down easily nor do you play small pranks like that and laugh so hard. Yet you did that to her. You're starting to get along with her aren't you?"

"Hn"

"Don't give me that. It's not like getting along with her is a bad thing. In fact I think she's a positive influence on you." Natsume glances at Mikan before looking questionably at his friend. Koko, having recovered from the punch, slides off the desk and puts his arm around him, "I agree with Ruka. Ever since she came here you've almost stopped ditching class. You're brooding less than usual. Your violent reactions have become gentler like how you just punched me instead of turning me into a pile of ashes. Whether it's teasing, arguing or taunting I have heard you talk with her more than you've spoken in your entire life. The best part is that you seem a bit happier. All in all she's good for you and I think you have a soft spot for her."

Roughly he removes the arm around his neck, "Nonsense." His eyes wander back to the brunette. Despite his best efforts he couldn't help but ponder what his two friends had said. '_Has my attitude actually changed and I haven't noticed it? Does she really have that kind of effect on me? No it's probably that stupid bond thing that's making me act and feel weird.'_

"Dude quit making excuses and admit that you like her at least a little."

"Shut up or I'll hit you so hard you'll be in bed for a week."

"Hey morons quit your blethering" All three of the boys look toward the source of the voice. Hotaru had stopped her lesson and is looking at them coldly. She points at Ruka, "You come over here. I need an example." For a moment he doesn't move, contemplating his chances of being able to say no and get away with it. With a small grimace he gingerly gets up and moves to stand near his tormentor.

She turns to look behind her "Yuu come over here for a sec." Hurrying to her command Yuu Tobita the class president quickly comes and stands next to Ruka. Pushing his glasses up he's smiles politely at Hotaru, "Is there something you need Hotaru?"

"Just an example. Pay attention baka." Mikan straightens up pencil at the ready. Hotaru taps both boys with her pointer, "These two are perfect examples of easy prey." Both boys look at her in shock, Ruka with a slightly more horrified expression, "They both have key traits that are common among the weaker targets. Exhibit A." She pokes Yuu, "He is very smart yet rather weak-willed. This lack of backbone is what helps us overcome the obstacle of him being intelligent enough to get rid any incriminating evidence we would have against him. However given his kind and gentle nature it is not recommended to target this kind of person if you have any morals or pride whatsoever. Only strike against him if he strikes against you. Thank you Yuu you may sit down if you want."

With a small frown he walks around the desk to grab the chair next to Mikan, "Um thank you? Do you mind if I sit through the rest of this lesson?"

She nods her head, "Not at all." Yuu takes his seat flashing a quick smile at Mikan who gladly returns it before shifting her attention back to Hotaru. Poking her next example the lesson continues, "Exhibit B, bunny boy here is perfect for earning money. His handsome features capture the attention of most girls. Add in his nice personality and good manners he's an attractive man to women in general. It is likely that he has fan girls, which he does, that you could sell to. He's not as smart but is more defiant. Yet he is easy to manipulate as long you have plenty against him."

Ruka open's his mouth to protest but before he can speak Hotaru pulls out some pictures, "These are from last night. If you don't want them spread around then don't resist" For a moment he stares at the photos of himself. Glumly he gestures for her to continue. Mikan watches with eyes full of curiosity "What's in the pictures?" Hotaru quickly puts the pictures away, "Bunny boy here is cooperating and believe it or not I do try to keep my word so you're not allowed to see."

Mikan frowns and tries to ignore her curiosity. A thought pops into her head. She looks at Ruka questioningly, "Come to think of it Ruka-pyon you weren't at rehearsal yesterday. What were you doing last night anyway?" Shifting uncomfortably he tries to avoid her gaze, "Nothing much just…getting some fresh air." This makes the brunette even more confused, "Outside? But everyone was supposed to be in his or her room after the rehearsal. Well except for…" Everyone watching her could sense the gears in her brain turning. 3…2…1 Ding!

"Oh…Oh! Cool! You're a…a…" She was bouncing a little in her seat trying to contain her excitement at figuring it out. Ruka, looking a little worried, attempts to calm her down, "Yes Sakura I'm a werewolf. Please calm down." She stops bouncing but looks at him in slight amazement. A snort is heard behind them. They all look at Natsume who is leaning back against his chair, smirking at Mikan, "Sure took you long enough stupid." Mikan puffs her cheeks out in annoyance and turns all the way around to face him, "Shut up. Don't call me stupid."

Rolling his eyes he leans forward on the desk, "Why not? You're stupid. You've known Ruka since you got here which was about a month and a half ago and you hadn't figured it out till now. This just goes to show that you're a total idiot polka."

"It's not like it was that obvious you jerk!" She snaps at him "Also I am not stupid or an idiot. Don't call me polka."

"Oh then what should I call you today strawberry or stripes?"

"Call me by my frickin name, not by my underwear!"

Ruka sighs and looks at Hotaru, "Imai can I sit down now?" She watches the fight for a moment before clearing the board, "Yes you may since it seems that the lesson is over for today. The bell is going to ring soon anyway." Ruka sits back down in his seat rubbing his temples, trying to ignore the fight between Natsume and Mikan. Yuu turns around and scoots over to sit across from Ruka, "Cheer up Ruka. Today hasn't been all bad." Ruka looks him in disbelief, "How? Natsume is fighting with Mikan AGAIN. I was just blackmailed and embarrassed by Imai AGAIN. I think I'm getting a headache AGAIN. I really don't see an upside to all that."

"What about the compliment Hotaru gave you?"

Ruka expression turns confused, "What compliment?"

Yuu raises his eyebrows then gets a small grin on his face, "Weren't you listening? She said and I quote 'His handsome features capture the attention of most girls. Add in his nice personality and good manner's he's an attractive man'. Handsome features, nice personality, good manners, he's an attractive man? That sounds a lot like a compliment to me."

Ruka stares at Yuu stunned. Then as it sinks in his face turns bright red. Before he can utter a word the bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Mikan grabbing her stuff leaves in a huff with Hotaru first.

**Mikan POV**

That rude, stupid, inconsiderate, perverted, egotistical, self-centered sneaky fox! Why must he call me names? By the name of my panties no less! Oh he makes me so mad. Hotaru and I enter the cafeteria. Quickly we get in line, me behind Hotaru. I take a few deep breaths to calm my self down. Slowly my anger disappears leaving behind just a hint of annoyance.

I wish he would call me by my real name like last night. It was really nice when he said it. Also I don't know why but when I was in my room, after I realized that he said my name for the first time I got a warm fuzzy feeling…weird. Why did he do that last night anyway? I didn't give him a reason too did I? Lets see last night... I was walking to the dorms, I think I saw that guy, Natsume played his prank on me, I got mad then told him about the guy, he got really quiet and tense, he walked me back to the dorms, told me not to worry and called me by my real name. I guess he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and called me by my name on accident. It must have something to do with that guy who dresses all in black and wears that creepy mask.

We reach the counter where the food is served. Tonight is spaghetti and bread rolls. I spot Anna and Nonoko at our usual table. I sit down and greet them as usual. As they chatted about the festival I poke at my spaghetti, take a bite and chew it slowly.

What is the deal with that guy in the mask? What is the connection between him and Natsume? There's something going on but i can't figure out what. What's the advice Hotaru tells me for these kinds of problems? She says… List what you know and put the pieces to together baka. Yeah something like that.

Okay list what I know: That mask man is the one Natsume does those favors for. Of the few times I have stumbled upon Natsume after he does a favor he is hurt and I had caught a glimpse of him with the mask man earlier in the day. Natsume does not like doing theses favors nor does he seem to like the mask man but he does them anyway. It's supposed to be a secret and it seems like I'm the only one among our friends who knows that Natsume is doing this but I don't know what he actually does during them except that it's dangerous.

Conclusion: The mask man is forcing Natsume to do things for him. He doesn't like it but can't stop which means that the mask man has something big or important against him. Blackmail. What could the mask man be using against Natsume? My eyes wander to Hotaru who is somehow gobbling up her pasta in a graceful manner. Since she's the expert on blackmail she could probably figure it out or at least give me a good guess if I asked.

I give myself a mental headshake. I'm sure Hotaru is the last person Natsume would want me to tell. I'd probably have to pay her too. Even if Natsume is a jerk and even if we fight a lot he has helped me before and he trusts me to not blab about this to anyone. I don't know why but it makes me kind of happy that he trusts me and I don't want to break his trust no matter what. Despite how much we fight I can't bring myself to dislike him. Actually I kind of enjoy his company. Also when he's not in class I worry about more than I should. Not to metion those random moments of insanity when I think he's attractive. I feel a flutter in my stomach. What's going on with me?

"Heeelllooo? Mikan! Anyone home?"

I blink myself back to reality. Apparently Anna and Nonoko were trying to get my attention. "I'm sorry guys what were you saying?" Anna lets out a sigh while Nonoko shakes her head; "We were talking about going to the haunted house since this years festival will be on all hollows eve. Mikan you've been quiet ever since lunch started is something bothering you?"

I shake my head no and try to smile convincingly. I can't let them know I'm thinking about Natsume or I'll never hear the end of it. Nonoko takes a sip of her drink before saying, "Actually you only get like this when you're brooding about something." Anna swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti and continues for her, "There are only a few things that make you brood like that. Usually it's Natsume." Right after she said that they both gasp. A big, mischievous grin spreads across their faces. Damn they figured it out.

"Ah ha! You were thinking about Natsume weren't you?" They said it simultaneously. I swear it's like they share a brain. Hotaru gives an intrigued look but chooses not to say anything. This is turning from bad to worse, "I was not thinking about that sneaky fox." They both raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Don't lie. You so were thinking about Natsume. Admit it."

"So you do think about me polka."

I turn around and see Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu standing there. Natsume has a smirk on his face and a smug look in his deep crimson eyes. Great, as if his ego wasn't big enough already. He puts his tray down next to mine and sits in the empty seat next to me. I narrow my eyes, "No I do not. Don't you guys usually sit somewhere else?"

Ruka sits down next to Natsume, offering me an apologetic smile, "Normally we do but some other students took our spot." Koko and Yuu take the empty seats across from Ruka and Natsume.

I glare at Natsume who still has that annoying smirk. I just know he won't let go of what Anna and Nonoko said earlier, "You finally admit that you like me." There he goes. I focus my gaze on the food in front of me, "No that's just what Anna and Nonoko think." He starts twisting the pasta around his fork, "Denial is a sign of a small mind. We both know you can't resist my charms so go ahead and admit how you feel." I clench my fork so hard I nearly break it. Why do I bother worrying about him when he does nothing but taunt me? Whatever I refuse to just sit here and take this. My eyes land on my untouched bread rolls. Aha I have an idea.

I flash him the brightest smile I can manage. His smirk disappears. For a second he's caught off guard but keeps a straight face, "Alright Natsume I'll show you exactly how I feel right now." The smug look in his eyes was now replaced by suspicion. With the smile still on my face I grab a bread roll. I say a small incantation to change its shape so that it looks like Natsume's head. I hold it up in front of him and grab my butter knife with my other hand. In one quick jab I stab the butter knife through his bread head, the tip showing at the other side. Natsume watches me silently though I can tell that he doesn't like this. I deliberately move the knife back and forth slowly, cutting the bread in half. I scoop up some noodles with my fork and put it between the two halves like a sandwich, "Wow look at your little spaghetti brains leaking out of your tiny bread head". I take a big bite, making sure to get the face. After chewing and swallowing I lick my lips and show an even bigger smile to Natsume, "Have I made my feelings clear?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "Crystal"

I go back to eating the rest of my food. Around the table I could see everyone's reaction. Hotaru has a hint of amusement in her eyes, Ruka and Yuu are trying to hide the smile on their faces, Koko, Nonoko, and Anna are covering their mouths, and shaking from the effort of holding in their laughter. Natsume is grumpily eating his spaghetti. He gives Koko a smack on the head clearly showing how annoyed he is. I won this round. He's probably going to get back at me for this later so I better enjoy it while I can.

Before I can bask in my glory a letter floats to our table. It stops and lands lightly in front of Natsume. He picks it up to open it. As he reads it his mood subtly gets darker. His aura begins to feel menacing. I glance at the others. They're all focused on their own conversations. Am I the only one who's noticed that Natsume is getting upset? Whatever is in that letter is disturbing him. I bet it has something to do with the mask man. I peek over at the letter trying to read what it says without him noticing. I barely finish before the bell rings. Natsume gets up to go to the trashcan. He throws the ashes of what was once the letter into it.

Everyone gets up and leaves their trays on the cleanup cart. Together we all walk toward the exit for rehearsal. Nobody notices the change in Natsume's mood. The message on that letter reappears in my mind.

_Natsume report to me at the usual meeting spot to get the information you need for your next mission. This is a level 4 case, so make it your top priority and come as soon as you can. Make sure no one follows you._

What the heck did it mean by mission? I bet it's those favors Natsume does for that mask guy. From what I can tell it seems like they're more than little favors. I glance over at him he has his poker face on and seems calm but I can sense his unease. A knot forms in my stomach. Natsume is strong and doesn't take crap from anyone. If someone who makes him nervous in any way is ordering him around it means this person is very powerful and someone I shouldn't even think about messing with. Thanks to me being nosy I know that he going to do another favor, I guess I should call it a mission, and I know it's going to be somewhat dangerous. I want to stop him but I'm not supposed to know anything about this. What should I do ignore it and let him go?

The memory of Natsume saving me in central town pops into my head. Then I remember how he kept his word and showed up for class the next day even though he was wounded the day before. There was also the time he showed me how to do the hard math problems so that I would forgive him for flipping my skirt. One time he and Hotaru had a stare off to show who was more scared of whom. Sometimes he burned Koko for saying his thoughts out loud to everyone. Also there was that one time I doodled on his face when he fell asleep in class and couldn't stop laughing and he got mad at me. He's teased me so many times and we've had so many arguments but I don't actually mind.

You know what? I don't care how powerful this mask guy is. Natsume has become an important person to me and I care about his well-being. I deal with Natsume and Hotaru on a daily basis anyway. How much scarier can this guy be? I clench my hands in determination. Natsume is going to sneak off at some point for his meeting.

Well he's not going without me.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this kind of ended up as a fillerset-up for the next chapter even though I didn't intend for that to happen. At the very least it's good for a laugh and it'll give you something to hope for in the next chapter. I also tried to set up a timeline for how long Mikan's been at the school. Lets say it's the middle of October, maybe a little earlier and she started school around the end of September/the beginning of August. It'll seem like I skipped a lot of time but I don't think that matters too much. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. If you have any questions I'll PM you an answer or I'll post it with the next chapter. Tata for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay Chapter 11. I wrote most of this in a flurry of inspiration on the last couple of days of my spring break. After that I hit a writer's block and worked as much as I could after school. Thankfully summer vacation is coming soon. So I hope you like this. It wasn't what I thought it would be but I think it's okay. I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Narumi-sensei stood on the stage with his projection cone, "Good work everyone. We'll take a quick break and then work on Act 2." Most of the students standing near the stage begin to wander off to the snack table. On the edge of the crowd I can see Natsume sneaking off toward the back of the auditorium.

Aha I knew it! It's the perfect moment for him to slip away so he can go to that secret meeting with that mask man. I feel an involuntary shiver go down my spine at the thought of that guy. I've only caught a few glimpses of this guy but just any mention of him creeps me out. I push the thought into the back of my mind. Right now I need to focus on not losing Natsume. Casually trying not to attract attention I move to the hallway I saw him go to. I go down the small hallway and turn the corner. I arrive at the slightly cluttered area behind the stage. There's paint, a few old props and some stage equipment but no Natsume.

Unbelievable. I follow him for five seconds and I've already lost him. What is he a fricken ghost? I let out an annoyed sigh. All right I need to calm down. He probably left through the back door. So I just need to find out where it is…

"Looking for something Mikan?"

I let out a yelp of surprise and spin around. Narumi-sensei is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. How is everybody being so sneaky today? Next thing I know Hotaru will pop out around the next corner I turn. I stumble for an excuse, "Oh hi Narumi-sensei! I was just…uh…well… its break time so…I thought…um…I wanted to…uh…you know I…"

"The back door is that way."

"I was thinking…wait what?"

He points to the right, "The back door is down that way between the scarecrow and a tall lamp."

I look that way confused, "But…how did you…?"

He walks up to me and gives me a little push to the right, "That's not important. You should hurry and catch up with him before he gets too far away."

"Uh…yeah. Thank you!" As I run off he gives a little wave crying out good luck. How in the world did Narumi-sensei know I was going after Natsume? He's smarter than he looks. Mental note: never ever underestimate Narumi-sensei ever again.

I look around until I see the scarecrow. Sure enough it's next to the back door. Thank you Narumi-sensei I swear I will study hard for the next test. Slowly I open the door just enough to stick half of my head out. I see Natsume at the edge of the forest walking in deeper. Good I can blend in with the trees and bushes.

I bolt across the empty space behind the auditorium to duck behind a bush. I peek at Natsume through the branches. Thankfully he hasn't noticed me yet. I watch him walk away until he's at least four feet away from me. Silently I enchant myself to camouflage with the forest. Now he won't find me. Maybe. Hopefully? I send a small prayer to the nature spirits to not let me get caught.

I creep forward, climb up a tree and continue to follow Natsume.

**Natsume POV**

I trudge through the bushes until I come upon a small clearing. Standing there is Persona. As usual he's dressed in all black and a little white mask. He has that confident smile that pisses the hell out of me. I move forward to stand in front of him, "You're finally here. Did anyone follow you?"

Tch he still treats me like an amateur, "What do you think?" He frowns at me, "Give me a proper answer." I clench my jaw, "No I made sure to leave unnoticed"

His arrogant smile comes back, "That's better. Here's the file on your next mission." He holds out a manila envelope. I snatch it from him and skim through the papers inside while he continues to speak, "On this mission you will retrieving an important item in a gray case along with a red folder containing some valuable documents."

I look at the picture of the gray case and red folder. I know it's a futile question but I ask anyway, "What's in the case and folder?" He waves a dismissive hand at me, "You don't need to worry about that. Review the file thoroughly. You're leaving tomorrow night." Fucking fantastic, I'm stealing valuable stuff from a high security facility tomorrow night. He can deny it all he wants but I know he's trying to kill me.

I stuff the papers back into the envelope, "I'm guessing that we're leaving in the middle of the night again?" He turns around and begins to walk away, "1:00 a.m. don't be late." I watch him walk away until he's completely out of sight. Angrily I kick a rock into the bushes. I'm really starting to get tired of this shit.

I start to go back the way I came swatting branches out of my way. I'm sick of doing all these pain in the ass missions. Every single time I'm putting my life on the line for reasons I don't even know. Recently Persona has given me one after the other with barely any time to recover from the last one I did. It makes me so damn irritated.

This constant flow of missions is starting to catch Ruka's attention. He's becoming more suspicious every time I disappear. Not to mention I've got stupid Polka to worry about now. She actually knows a bit about what I'm doing and bugs me every time she finds me. I think she might have caught Persona's attention too. Now I have to keep an eye on her to makes sure that bastard doesn't do anything to her. I rub my temples with my free hand. I can feel myself getting a migraine.

_Crack_

I freeze at the sound. It's too loud to be a twig and it came from above. I search treetops from the direction the sound came from. Am I being followed by something? Slowly I continue walking, straining my ears for any other sounds. For a minute I hear nothing, then I barely hear the sound of leaves rustling. Looks like someone noticed me leaving after all. Concentrating on listening while gathering my energy I wait for the tail to make another noise.

At the crinkle of a leaf I blast a tree with a strong gust of wind. I hear a cry of surprise before someone drops out of the tree and crashes a few feet in front of me. I get a flash of purple polka dot panties before she sits up. Rubbing her head I come face to face with polka. You have to be fucking kidding me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She stands up, brushing dirt off her skirt, "Oh…uh…nothing. I just thought that it would be nice to take a small walk during our break. Apparently you had the same idea, what a coincidence." Taking a walk in the treetops with a camouflage spell? I raise an eyebrow at her; she avoids looking at me directly. Coincidence my ass she was following me. Did she listen in on my meeting? I guess there's only one way to find out. I stomp over to her and grab her arm, "Were you spying on me?"

She looks at me with big eyes, trying to look innocent, "Of course not. Why would I spy on you?" She's trying to lie to me, a brave yet stupid move. Let's see how stupid she is. I let go of her arm to grab one of her pigtails instead, "Don't try to act cute. Tell me how long you've followed me or I will set you on fire."

Her gaze switches between me to the pigtail in my grip. She chews her lip for a second before sighing in resignation, "Fine you win. I've followed you since you slipped away at break." She's been tailing after me from the start? I can't believe I didn't notice her she's too stupid to be sneaky.

Letting go of her hair I rub my temples in irritation, "I'm going to assume that you heard the conversation I just had right?" She nods her head. I can feel the migraine growing bigger.

"God dammit Polka why do you have stick your big nose into this?"

She puffs out her cheeks, "Maybe it's because you won't tell me what's going on with you and that creepy guy. I had to find out for myself and it seems like there's more to these 'missions' than I thought."

The nerve of this woman. She doesn't even realize what kind of trouble she could have been in if Persona caught her. I give her a hard flick on the forehead, "Idiot! Did you stop to think about why I won't tell you everything? It's because my missions are none of your damn business!" Angrily she rubs the spot where I flicked her then puts her hands on her hips; "Well it becomes my business when I keep finding my partner wounded in the middle of the woods."

"Why do you care a whether I'm hurt or not?"

"Because you're my friend!"

That caught me off guard. I didn't know she considered me a friend. With all the arguing and fighting we do I didn't think she'd see me as more than her partner. She crosses her arms, "Listen I'm worried about you taking off to do dangerous stuff for that creepy guy in the mask. Every time I find you you're so hurt that you can hardly make it to the clinic on your own. I want to help you but you won't tell me anything except that it's supposed to be a secret. To help you I need to know what's going on so I decided to do whatever I could to find out what you're doing with this guy. Would stop staring at me and say something!"

"I didn't know you considered me your friend."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise. Anger gone she shuffles her feet and mumbles, "Oh…yeah I guess I can see why you'd think I didn't. Well I know we fight a lot but I do think of you as my friend. Am I your friend?" Polka stops shuffling her feet and looks at me for an answer. Is she my friend? I've never put much thought into it before now. I think of all the arguments we've had, the pranks we've pulled on each other, the times she's helped me get to the clinic and how I've protected her from creeps coming after her. I look into her eyes, begging me to say want she wants to hear.

"Yes we're friends."

A big smile lights up her face giving me a warm feeling in my chest. Grabbing my hand she pulls me forward, "Good to know. Let's go back to the rehearsal. Your secret meeting is over right?" I nod and let her pull me toward the auditorium. My eyes travel to our joined hands. Polka is my friend. I never thought I would have another real friend like Ruka. I especially never thought it would be her. She's annoying and loud but…I guess she would be a good friend. Oh Lord help me, I'm getting soft.

"Sooo…" My gaze switches from our hands to her face, "…the papers in the envelope are about your next mission right?" Oh great, I knew this would come eventually, "Hn" She looks at the envelope in my other hand, "Right, can I look at them please?" She stares at me with big puppy dog eyes, "No." Her face drops, "Oh c'mon please! I'll do anything" I raise an eyebrow at her, "Is that why you're holding my hand?"

Her expression goes blank. She looks down at her hand gripping mine. Almost immediately her face turns bright red with embarrassment. She flings my hand away from her, "Gah! I didn't realize I was still doing that!" I chuckle at her reaction. Polka makes it way too easy, "It seems like you want to be more than friends Polka."

She gasps at me, "What! No I don't! We're just friends! Don't call me Polka."

"Don't friends give each other nicknames?"

"Well… sometimes but I don't like that name so call me Mikan not Polka."

Should I comply and call her by her name? Maybe but it's not enough fun, "Since we're friends I have even more right to call you Polka." A big groan escapes her lips. Crossing her arms she gives me a small glare, "Fine. Friends also tell each other things. So tell me what's going on with you and these mission things you're doing." My good mood disappears. I was hoping she was too flustered to bug me about that.

I speed up my pace a little, "The break is probably over by now." With a huff Polka rushes to stand in front of me, spreading out her arms to block my path, "I don't care if we ditch the rest of the rehearsal. Tell me what all this sneaky stuff is about." I search her expression, seeing nothing but determination. She's demanding that I tell her the truth. I don't know whether this is her being brave or idiotic but it's annoying the hell out of me.

"You know it's a secret. Not even Ruka knows."

"But I know more than I should already. What's the difference if I know a little more?"

Tch Imai has made her smarter. I don't want her dragged into this but I don't think she'll stop until she knows everything. If she keeps digging on her own she might get caught by Persona and that would be much worse. My eyebrow starts to twitch with irritation. Looks like I have no choice.

"Fine I'll tell you more but you have to promise to not try to find out anything on your own, if you have questions ask me and you must not let anyone else know about this. Even if Imai tries to torture you into telling her don't say a word about it."

She stands up straight and raises her right hand, "I swear to not find out anything on my own and to not say a word about what you will tell me to anyone, even if Hotaru tortures me." I roll my eyes at her. She lowers her hand, "How about Koko?"

"What about Koko?"

"He reads our minds all the time. Does he know about your missions?" Crap I forgot about him. He doesn't seem to know. If he knew I'm pretty sure he would ask me about it and I'm usually pretty careful around him so he shouldn't know. Also he's an idiot, "I don't think so but be careful what you think around him." She nods her head, "Okay now will you tell me who the mask guy is?"

I look around us to make we're completely alone. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I start walking, "His name is Persona. He assigns me my missions and monitors me."

"So he's like your boss."

"Kind of. He's in charge of me but he works for some guy he calls the Boss. I don't know who he is and Persona won't tell me."

"Mysterious. Is this some sort of secret organization in the school?"

"I think so. From what I can tell only the Boss, Persona and a few others know about it."

"Okay what are all these missions for?"

"Persona says it to help the school but I think it's for helping the Boss fulfill his own personal agenda." Her face turns to a look of surprise and disgust, "You're risking your life to do the Boss's dirty work? That's horrible!" For once we agree on something. It pisses me off to no end but I can't do anything about it. Between the trees the auditorium comes into view, "We're almost there so that's enough for today."

She looks ahead then tugs on my arm, "Wait one more question! I really want to know one more thing." Damn I thought getting back to the rehearsal would shut her up about this. I look at the auditorium. We're at the edge of the forest and only a yard or two away from the back door. Glancing at polka I see her staring intently at me. She's still lightly tugging my sleeve. If this will satisfy her for today I suppose one more question won't kill me. Probably.

I let out a breath of air, "Fine but this is the last one. No bitching or whining if you want to know more." She stops tugging my sleeve and nods her head vigorously. I wave for her to continue preparing to answer carefully if she asks for something that I absolutely cannot tell her about for now.

"It's obvious you don't like the Boss, Persona or your missions but you do them anyway. You're very strong and you don't take crap from anybody. So how are they forcing you to work for them?"

I involuntarily tense up. I didn't expect her to ask that. She notices my reaction, "What's the matter Natsume?" I don't answer her. My mind is consumed with the horrible truth of why I do missions. The reason I don't dare defy Persona and the Boss. The constant fear of what will happen if I don't listen to them. They've taken something important and use it to keep me under their control. Distantly I feel someone shaking me. I snap back to reality where the one shaking me is Polka. Her face has a worried expression. Noticing that I'm looking at her she stops shaking me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Polka goes quiet. I probably surprised her with my reaction just now. I'll have to keep my guard up so she won't see me do that again. Either way I guess I still have to answer her question. Maybe if I give her a vague description I can get away with not telling her the truth. I run a hand through my hair; "Yeah the reason why-" Polka puts a hand over my mouth. Smiling softly she starts to walk out of the forest, "You don't have to tell me that if you really don't want too. I'll just wait until you're ready."

We head toward the back door. I nudge her to get her attention; "Thanks" Her smile brightens bringing back that warm feeling in my chest. What is wrong with me? Ignoring it I smirk at her "I don't think I could tell someone who wear's purple polka-dotted panties." She stops, the smile frozen stiffly on her face. Then it slowly changes to an angry glare, "You pervert!" I move to dodge her punch. Looks like I really struck a nerve this time.

Blocking another punch I move back. She chases after me throwing punch after punch. Her face is beet red with embarrassment. I chuckle some more at her, which makes her a little madder. She tries to hit me harder, "You…sneaky…fox…stop…looking…at… my… panties!" Pfft as if that'll ever happen. Her leg flies toward me in kick. Whoa I really made her mad this time.

I duck down to bolt behind her. After I'm a safe distance away I stop to smirk at her again, "Careful you don't trip. If you want me to stop looking at your panties then you need to stop showing them to me." She rushes toward me, "You perverted j-!" Suddenly she starts to fall. That idiot actually tripped! Quickly I rush over, catching her right before she hits the ground.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief I pull her upright, "I can't believe you actually tripped. Your footing is terrible" A fresh look of embarrassment shows. She mumbles, "It's not that bad." I scoff at her, "Yes it is." Not saying anything she stares at me. What is there something on my face? I become very aware of how close together we are. I examine her features, her bright brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her small pink lips.

I brush away a strand of loose hair. Tucking my hand under her chin I rub my thumb over her lips. After a moment I realize that I'm slowly closing the gap between us. A small part of my mind is asking me what the hell I'm doing but I don't care. Slowly I inch my face closer. I tip her face up. She leans toward me a little her eyes starting to close. I can almost touch her lips…

BAM! "Are you ou-?"

We both whip our heads to the door that just slammed open. Standing there is a very surprised Ruka gaping at us. For a moment nobody moves, then I let go of polka and she steps away. Ruka is tomato red with embarrassment, struggling to say something, "S-sorry…I was… looking for Natsume and…um…I didn't think you'd be…" He turns around, "I'm going back to the rehearsal!" Polka and I stand there in uncomfortable silence.

"…I think I'll go back to rehearsal too." Hurriedly she goes inside leaving me alone. I kick a pebble near my feet. What the hell just happened? Okay I saved her from falling, that's normal for me. Then I noticed that we were really close together. I looked at her face, thought her features were pretty and tried to kiss her.

…

Shit I am so whipped.

* * *

><p><strong>I fooled you guys didn't I? I almost made them kiss but I have a different kind of moment planned for their first kiss. So I decided to tease you a little for my amusement. I nearly drove myself crazy working through my writer's block so I think I deserve a little fun. I'm worried that this story is starting to drag on and turn into filler chapters so I'm thinking of moving on to the festival after the next chapter. Hopefully I can put in some action around then. I'm worried that I wrote the ending of this chapter badly. What do you think?<strong>

**Please leave a review! Luv ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I** **got Ch.12 done!** **I** **want to thank all you wonderful people who wrote those lovely reviews.** **I** **was so happy when** **I** **read them.** **I literally got** **all warm and fuzzy. They gave me** **a** **lot of motivation to write this chapter.** **I** **hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mikan<strong> **POV**

_Natsume's arms wrap around me holding me close. I study his handsome features. His messy raven colored hair makes me want to run my fingers through it to see if it's as soft as it looks. His guarded crimson eyes are filled with something I can't describe. His strong jaw where his lips are. As I stare his gaze focuses on me. He brushes away a stray piece of hair. His rough hand grazes my cheek making the skin tingle as he goes to tuck it under my chin. His thumb brushes over my lips sending a small bolt of electricity through me. Slowly his head starts inching closer to mine._

_My heart is pounding in my chest; the blood is rushing through my head. As he tilts my head I lean forward a little. My eyes begin to close; he's barely an inch away now. I can feel his warm breath on my face. Our lips can almost touch…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Eek!" I bolt straight up. I'm breathing hard; my heart is beating at 10 miles a minute and my face feels hot and flushed. My alarm clock is beeping but I'm too shocked to press snooze. What in the world just went through my head?

A dream. I was dreaming. I had a dream that Natsume was going to…Heat rushes to my cheeks. I hug my blankets to my chest. Something is very very wrong here. I, Mikan Sakura, just dreamt about the egotistical jerk that is Natsume Hyuuga.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Not only did I just have a dream about him. I had a romantic one about him. I dreamt about us trying to k-k…More heat rushes to my cheeks. What in the world is going on with me?

BEEP BEEP _click _

Oh no. I duck my head just enough to dodge the fan. I dive off my bed to the floor. I roll away from the fans' second hit. I get up and rush to the clock. I'm stopped by a hit to the face. Using my arm to block the next blow I press the snooze button. The fan freezes in midair and goes back to its place in the clock. I'm starting to wonder if it's worth the effort to keep this clock.

Why did I set my alarm when it's a Saturday? Oh yeah I'm meeting the others at Central Town today. I walk into my bathroom to start the shower. I take off my pajamas and step into the hot water. Putting shampoo in my hair I think back to the dream.

Unfortunately that wasn't something I made up in a moment of insanity, it actually happened yesterday. When I tripped Natsume saved me from falling flat on my face. I noticed right away that he was holding me very close to him. Then I had all those weird feelings as he started to move closer. However I don't understand why he tried to kiss me. He's always making fun of me and has never seemed interested in me like that.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself and quickly comb out my hair. Wiping off the steam on the mirror, I stare at my reflection for a minute before sitting down on the toilet. I cover my face with my hands.

The part that confuses me the most is that when he started moving closer I didn't try to stop to him. The truth is that I _wanted_ him to kiss me. I wasn't thinking about anything except that I _wanted_ to close the space between us. I stand up to bang my head on the wall in frustration. Maybe Hotaru's right, I might have brain damage or something.

With a snap of my fingers I dry my hair. I leave my bathroom and grab my clothes from the dresser. I put my hair up in the usual pigtails and grab my purse. With a wave of my finger the door closes and locks behind me. I'll figure out my muddled up feelings later, for now I'm going to enjoy my free time with my friends.

In the lobby I find Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko already waiting there for me. Anna and Nonoko greet me while Hotaru only nods her head, "Morning Mikan!" I smile at them, "Good morning. What do you guys want to have for breakfast?" I hold open the door for them. After they walk out Nonoko snaps her fingers, "I got it! There's this one café that has really good pastries. I swear they are to die for! Let's hurry so we can get a table!"

We rush to the bus stop, catching it just before it leaves. Ooooooo it's a flying carpet today. We all hop on. Almost immediately the carpet lifts up into the air. The breeze gently blows back my hair. After a few minutes we arrive at Central Town. As soon as we get off the carpet Anna grabs my hand and Nonoko grabs Hotaru's hand. They pull us behind them as they run, "We need to hurry before they run out of the good pastries!"

Out of breath we arrive at the café. Still panting Anna goes up to the counter, "I would like _pant _to have a _pant _strawberry tart and a caramel frappe _pant _please." The guy behind the counter quickly starts filling out her order. As Hotaru orders I look over the menu. I have a craving for something chocolaty but strawberry sounds good too. Hmm Natsume doesn't like strawberries very much.

Gah what am I thinking! I shake my head, what he likes is not that important. I'm not getting food for him. Even though he'll being leaving in the middle of the night and probably won't eat anything… "Miss?" I snap out of my thoughts. The register guy is staring at me. Oh I guess I should order, "Um I'll have a chocolate crêpe, a boysenberry tart, one strawberry frappe chino and one cinnamon coffee." He gives me my order and I take it over to the table where everyone else is. I frown at the coffee and tart. I decided to buy those at the last second.

Nonoko looks at what I got, "Whoa Mikan I didn't think you were that hungry." I dig into my crêpe trying to keep my expression blank, "I'm saving the tart and cinnamon coffee for later." Both of them look at me confusedly, Hotaru stares at me. Stay calm.

"Why? We were going to stop for lunch." I focus on my crêpe very intently, stay calm Mikan, "Yeah but …you guys said this shop has really good pastries so I wanted to save one for later." They still look at me strangely but they seem to buy it. Hotaru dabs her mouth with a napkin before standing up. She grabs my arm and pulls me up, "You're coming to the bathroom with me." She drags me with her to the bathroom. She looks around then, seeing that no one is there, blocks the door with the trashcan.

She faces me with her arms crossed, "What's going on with you?" Oh crap I've been caught! I need to calm down, she doesn't actually know what's going on. I widen my eyes trying to look as innocent as possible, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She narrows her eyes at me. I'm really scared now.

"Hmph you've gotten better at lying but you're not nearly good enough to fool me baka." Drat after all those lessons she gave me I still can't beat her, "I've noticed that you've been acting weirder than you usually do, especially this morning and it's starting to bug me." Wow she's starting to sound like she cares. This must be bugging her a lot. I lean against a sink, trying to seem casual "There's nothing going on."

Putting her hands on her hips she raises an eyebrow at me, "Nothing? Even though you and Hyuuga nearly kissed behind the auditorium?" My jaw drops. She knows? I didn't think she'd find out this quickly! My face heats up with embarrassment, "How'd you find out?" She allows a small smirk to penetrate her poker face, "I have my sources. Besides, you and bunny boy made it pretty obvious that something happened. Now spill it."

I chew my lip. If I tell her I'll have to talk about why we were outside. I promised Natsume I wouldn't tell her even if she tortured me but there's no way she'll leave this alone. There's only one thing I can do: buy some time, "I can't tell you right now because I'm not so sure myself. I promise that we'll talk after I think about it, maybe after the play." She looks at me for a moment then unblocks the door, "You better or else I'll find out on my own." Dead serious she gives me a cold look, "You know what will happen if I do that." Without another word she opens the door and heads back to the table.

I rub my arms to get rid of the goose bumps. I know EXACTLY what will happen and it scares the crap out of me. I rush back to our table to finish my crêpe and drink. When we're done we start exploring the stores. I'm looking at a dress on display when Nonoko grabs my arm, "Hey Mikan lets check out this store, it has lots of cute accessories that you can put charms on." Upon entering I'm surrounded by shelves of hats, gloves, scarves, earrings, bracelets, necklaces and supplies to cast charms on them.

Wow they have charms for just about everything, and they hardly show so it won't make you look weird when you wear it. Why haven't I shopped here before? Glancing at the items on the shelves my eyes land on a display of necklaces. One side is for girls and one side is for boys. Next to it there's a list charms you can put on the necklaces. I look at my bag with the extra tart and coffee I ordered then back at the necklaces. Hmmmm…

…Cool they're guaranteed to last a lifetime!

"Excuse me miss" I look over to see one of the employees standing beside me, "Do you need any help?" I glance back at the necklace I want in particular, "Yeah how well do the charms work?"

**Natsume POV**

My lungs burn like crazy but I try to run a little faster. Up ahead I see a big tree with a lot leaves. Quickly I grab the bottom branch and pull myself up. Distantly I can hear a stampede of footsteps. Shit they're getting closer. I need to get higher where the leaves are denser. Climbing fast I get on a branch with thick clusters of leaves around it. I peer down at the ground where the mob is, "Natsume-sama where are you? C'mon girls he's around here somewhere!" The hoard of girls looks around before running past my tree calling for me to come out and accept their sweets. I snort at their offerings that are probably laced with love potions or something. I wouldn't put it past the succubus's to try to enchant me if I go near them.

I lean against the trunk in exhaustion. Damn fan girl mob, no matter how many times I tell them off they never leave me alone. Thankfully it looks like I've lost them for now. Unfortunately Shouda is with them and she'll use her hell-hound nose to sniff me out so I can't stay here for long. Climbing down from my hiding spot I walk in the opposite direction that they went.

Stupid girls cause me too much trouble. I can't relax because they hound me every chance they get. You'd think my attitude would scare them off. Instead the gods screwed me over by making my fans idiots who are attracted to the 'Bad Boy' type. School, fan girls and Persona, I just can't catch a damn break.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flying carpet land next to some people waiting at the bus stop for Central Town. Glancing over my shoulder I join them. Looks like I'm spending the day at Central Town.

…

The usual Saturday crowd bustles about, checking out stores or going into restaurants. I can merge into the crowd without being bothered. I'm a fair distance away from where they are so I should be safe for a while as long as I don't attract attention to myself. Wandering about, I glance at the window displays not taking much interest in anything displayed. I make sure to watch out for any of my lunatic fans. I swear one of them notices where I am and then the whole horde knows. They're all the same.

Well I guess polka is the exception. She doesn't fawn over me like every other girl. Neither does Imai but I'm pretty sure that's because she doesn't have a heart and her number one love is money. Polka doesn't worship me for being good-looking or put up with my attitude because I'm handsome. She doesn't focus on how I look and she stands up to me when I make snide comments. Most of the time she acts stupid but surprises me by noticing some things that most people don't. Even though I tease her and we argue a lot she wanted to be my friend. She's brave, caring and occasionally she's cute.

God dammit I'm getting mushy again. Sitting on a bench I rub my eyes. I want to say that this mushy junk I've been feeling is because of that special someone bond Koko said I have but…I'm not so sure anymore. When I first met her I had a huge, irrational attraction to her. Nowadays it seems more genuine and I don't just like her looks, I also like her little quirks too. The way she gets flustered, her reactions to my taunts, how she's so honest with everyone, how she cares for those close to her, her determination to reach her goals, how she doesn't let herself get pushed around, the way she faces a challenge no matter how scared she is. Are these weird feelings from the bond or are they from me?

"Hey Natsume!" I look towards the source of the voice and see Ruka walking towards me. Close behind are Koko and Yuu. I stand up from the bench, Ruka smiles at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I got hunted down by the mob"

"Ah" Ruka and the others nod their heads in understanding. Koko pats me on the back, "Well since you're here we can hang out together. I'll be able to hear those lunatic fans thoughts beforehand so you'll be able to get away in time" Hmph I knew he was good for something. Koko shoots me a look. I roll my eyes; he knows I'm joking. I walk with them making sure to keep my mind clear of any thoughts of polka.

After a while we decide to stop for something to eat. After we order Koko stares off into space, Ruka searches our surroundings intently. This continues for a few moments then they relax. Koko grins, "Looks like you lost your fan girls for today." I can feel myself relax just a little. Yuu gives me a sympathetic look, "Natsume I don't know how you deal with these fan girls. You too Ruka, it must be rough." I shrug, Ruka lets out a sigh, "They're really annoying but I can sniff them out or hear them before they find me. My biggest problem is Imai. She can find me more easily and harasses me even more than a fan girl" Strangely polka is kind of the same but better.

Koko's gaze whips towards me. He grins mischievously. Shit! I let my guard down, "Polka is better? I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Mikan!" Yuu looks at me in surprise and Ruka seems amused. I glare at Koko; "I do not have a thing for polka." He snorts at me in disbelief, "That's a lie and you know it." Maybe a little fire will shut him up. Ruka puts a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention, "He's only teasing you so please don't kill him. Besides it's not a bad thing if you like Mikan."

I open my mouth to object but Yuu cuts me off, "I agree with Ruka. Usually you hate girls but not Mikan. If she happens to be the one for you don't you think you deserve the chance to be happy with her?" I say nothing. The waiter comes and serves our food. After he leaves I stare at my meal for a second before eating. Do I deserve the chance?

I hear three loud bangs behind me. I turn around and see polka on the ground rubbing her head. Standing over her Imai is holding her infamous baka gun. "Waaah Hotaru you didn't have to shoot me." She blows away the smoke, "Yes I did you were being an idiot. Now get up I want food." I hear Koko chuckle, "Speak of the devil, your soul mate is here." With a glare I flick some sauce at him. It gets on his cheek and his shirt, "Hey! What'd you go and do that for?" Yuu shakes his head, "You were asking for it Koko"

"Hey look who else is here!" Glancing back I see Anna pointing at us. I make eye contact with polka; her cheeks turn pink before looking away. They start walking over; she still avoids looking directly at me. It's probably because of yesterday; I might have freaked her out by making a move on her. Crap this is going to feel awkward. Out of the corner of my eye I see Koko staring at me with curiosity in his eyes. I narrow mine at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. Turning to face polka I notice the bag in her hands, "What's in the bag?"

She jumps as if surprised that I asked about it. Nervously she puts it behind her back, "N-nothing much. Just some th-things I liked" I raise an eyebrow at her. Imai looks at her then flicks the side of her head, "You're being weird again. It's just some food and a necklace from that charm shop." Nonoko comes to put her arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, she bought a guy necklace though so I think she's going to give it to some guy" Polka looks at her wide-eyed, "What! You…I was…uh..."

My hands clench into fists. I can feel a small fire of anger in the pit of my stomach. She bought a necklace meant for guys. That means she's giving it to some guy as a present. Who the hell is this guy? I'm going to rip him apart then incinerate the remains. Koko starts choking with laughter, "Natsume do you even realize how you soun-" His laughter stops; he looks to his right with a small frown on his face. For a moment he doesn't move, then his eyes widen a little "They're here." Pushing aside my anger, I look in the same direction, "Who's her-?"

I hear someone scream, "I've found him! He's over here! Natsume-sama please go on a date with me!" The mob tumbles around the corner. Every girl tries to get to me first. I bolt out of my chair, jump over a bush and sprint away from the crazed fan girls.

…

I awaken to the blaring of my alarm clock. I slam the snooze button; the numbers read 12:30 am. Groaning I toss off my covers. I'm exhausted from running away from that psycho fan girl mob. They wouldn't stop chasing me for hours. After I lost them again I hurried to the dorm and locked myself in my room. They tired me out and I still have that pain in the ass mission to do.

Grumbling I pull out a pair of black pants along with a black shirt. As I put them on I curse Persona in my head. I hope that someday he drops dead and I'm the one who kills him. Something taps my window. I look just in time to see a little pebble tap it again. Cautiously I open my window and find a bag hanging on a branch right in front of it. I search the ground but I don't see anyone around.

I pull the bag off the branch and set it on my desk. It's warm, what's in here? Opening it I find a cup of coffee, a pastry wrapped up in a napkin, a small box and a note. Unfolding the note I read what it says:

_Good Morning Natsume_

_I was sure that you'd go on your mission without eating. I was right wasn't I? It was bothering me and you need your energy so I got you some food while I was in Central Town. I wasn't completely sure what you'd want so I guessed and got you a cinnamon coffee with a boysenberry tart. I saved it then heated it up for you. I also got you a little something for good luck. This is what was in my bag so don't get jealous on me okay?_

_Please be safe._

_Love Mikan_

Don't get jealous? I was not…

…

…I can't tell if she's smarter than she looks or she's just observant of others feelings. I set the note down and grab the box. Lifting the lid I pull out what's inside. Hanging from a black string was a small rectangle of polished wood about the size of my thumb. On the front was the rune for protection. Attached to the bottom was a small red stone.

Setting it in my hand I trace over the rune with my finger. A smile creeps onto my face. I'll have to thank her for this later. After I pull the necklace over my head I feel a small whirl of power around me. Making to sure to hide the necklace under my shirt I grab my coffee and bite into the tart. It actually tastes pretty good.

**Mikan** **POV**

Crouching behind a bush, I watch Natsume with owl vision. He just finished reading my note. Now he's opening the box and taking out the necklace. He examines it then rubs it with a finger in his palm. Did he just smile? Oh my god he just smiled, a real smile not a smirk. He puts on the necklace, tucking it under his shirt. Biting into the tart he climbs onto a tree branch outside his window. Closing it behind him he hops from branch to branch, making his way down the tree. Upon reaching the ground he walks off into the forest eating the food.

I return my vision to normal. As far as I could tell he seemed to like my little surprise. My lips form into a smile. I'm glad he enjoyed it. Now I need to prepare for part two. With a little magic I float back up to my window and into my room. Taking off my shoes I put on another pair of socks. I switch my jacket for a thick sweatshirt. Putting my shoes back on I grab a self-heating blanket and the first-aid kit. Floating back to the ground I walk back to my hiding place. Wrapping myself in the blanket I settle into a comfortable sitting position, my back against the wall and the first-aid on my left. I think it's about 12:40 right now.

Clicking the buttons on this little timer I set an alarm for 2:00 am. I don't know how long he'll be gone but he's leaving at 1:00am and an hour seems like a good amount of time. I pull the blanket a little tighter around me. Now I'm ready for when he comes back. A yawn escapes my mouth as I close my eyes. Natsume is lucky I care enough to do this for him. I suppose Ruka would do this for him if he knew about Natsume's missions. Of course Natsume won't tell him because he wants to protect him.

An image of Persona pops into my mind. A shiver goes down my spine that soon replaced by a small surge of anger. It's not fair. Natsume is being forced to risk his life to complete these missions for that awful Persona and the evil boss who doesn't even have the guts to show his face. What's even more frustrating is that I don't know how they're forcing him to do it. Since I don't know that I can't do anything but hope that he comes back alive.

Another yawn escapes my mouth; my mind drifts to sleep. I'm in a boxing ring. My opponent is bear, Hotaru is the referee, Anna and Nonoko wave their pom poms to cheer me on, Ruka and Yuu are the announcers and Natsume is guarding the prize. Battered and bruised I barely manage to knock bear out of the ring. Hotaru holds my hand up in victory. Anna and Nonoko hug me then start throwing confetti. Natsume hands me the champion belt and a box of howallons. I'm about to take a bite when the building starts shaking. An earthquake? On the second tremble I fall down, hitting my head. My right side vibrates intensely.

I jolt out of sleep. My right hip vibrates. Reaching into my pocket I pull out the timer I had set earlier. After I click the button to turn it off it stops vibrating. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I look at the window to Natsume's room. Looks like he's still not back. Stretching, I feel my back crack. Ugh I'm stiff from sleeping outside. I'm going to feel this at rehearsal tomorrow.

I gaze at the forest, a small frown on my face. Natsume is probably going to feel worse than me. We only have a week left until the festival. I hope Persona gives him a break so he can enjoy the festival after the play. Out of the corner of my eye I see something rustle at the edge of the forest. A second later someone limps toward the dorm. Fully awake now I squint at the figure. Oh it's Natsume! He reaches the tree and slowly climbs up. His window opens and he disappears.

I stand up but stumble on the first step. A tingling overwhelms my legs. Of course at a time like this I get pins and needles. With staggering steps I run to the tree, by then enough feeling has returned to my legs allowing me to quickly climb up to his window. Inside his room I can see him sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. With my knuckle I tap the glass to get his attention. He looks at me in mild surprise. I push open the window, "Hi how'd your mission go?"

"Hn" I knit my eyebrows together. No matter what the situation he still has the same rude attitude. I put a hand on my hip, "I come over here to make sure you're okay and this is what I get?" He turns his gaze to the floor, "You don't have to come if you don't want to" My eyebrows go up in surprise. Does he think I don't want to help? He needs to stop thinking he's all alone, "No I want to"

Stepping closer I get a better look at his condition. He has a long cut on his leg and one on his hand that's wrapped in a piece of cloth. His shirt is torn on the shoulder revealing a big bruise. My grip on the first-aid kit tightens, "Looks like that necklace didn't help as much as I hoped" He looks at his wounds, "…No it actually helped."

I kneel next to him, opening the first-aid kit, "You're just saying that." He shakes his head, "No I'm not. It could have been much worse but I got lucky. I'm sure that most of my luck was thanks to this" He pulls the necklace from under his shirt, the red stone gleams in the moonlight. I switch my gaze to his face, I'm glad I picked the one with the red stone it matches his eyes. I feel my cheeks flush. This is no time to drool over his pretty eyes. I turn away; I hope he didn't notice that. To distract myself I dab his leg with disinfectant. He flinches a little but doesn't make a sound. I hope it doesn't sting too much. Now that I look at them his injuries aren't that bad compared to before. If he could have gotten worse then I guess the necklace did help.

I feel warmth spread through my chest. My lips turn into a smile. Even if it was small I'm happy that I was able to help. Finishing up his leg I grab his hand to untie the cloth. Hey this looks familiar. I hold it up to the light, "Is this the handkerchief I gave you?" His face stays impassive but he avoids meeting my eyes, "Yeah. It's a little bloody but if you want it back…" I set it down, "No I gave it to you so you can keep it." Actually I'm surprised he kept it. Does he normally take it with him on his missions? Is it because it's a good bandage or is it because it means something to him? My face starts heating up. I want to ask but I'm too embarrassed. Wrapping his hand with the bandage I turn my attention to the bruise. I suppose a little salve on it will do.

Unscrewing the lid I move to his other side where the bruise is. I swipe some on my fingers. I scoot a little closer then rub the salve on his bruise. I feel him tense up a little. Oh it's probably still tender, "I'm sorry does it hurt?" He doesn't say anything; I look at his face questioningly. My hand stops rubbing the salve when I notice how close our faces are. I can see every detail of his face, his strong jaw, sharp nose, his deep crimson eyes and his soft, messy raven hair that I want to run my fingers through.

Quickly I rub more salve on it then move away. My face feels so hot; I'm probably beet red. Thank I didn't turn the light on. Making sure to get so close this time I tape some gauze over it so the salve won't rub off. Trying not to rush I pack everything into the kit, "I bet you're really tired so I'll leave." I pick up the kit and head toward the window.

"Hey" One foot on the sill I look over my shoulder at him. He's holding his hand out to me. Why is he doing that? Oh I get it he wants me to help him up. I set the first-aid kit down and grab his hand. With some effort I pull him to his feet, "There. I'll see you later." I step toward the window but I can't move. Natsume is still holding my hand and he won't let go. I open my mouth to speak but then he pulls me toward him. He wraps his arms around me, holding me close. What's going on? Why is he hugging me? I'm frozen from shock; I can feel myself turning red. I don't know what to do!

He shifts his head so his mouth is next to my ear. His warm breath tickles as he speaks softly, "Thank you Mikan. For everything." He didn't say polka. He called me by my real name. It wasn't on accident this time he meant to say it. I relax wrapping my own arms around him to hug him back, "You're welcome Natsume" After a few seconds he lets go. I grab the first-aid kit and climb onto the tree. Climbing down I hear the window click shut. On the ground I skip towards my room happier then I've ever been.

**Persona POV**

I watch the little brunette skip her way toward her room. I knew something was up. Natsume seemed a bit too happy for a mission. There were crumbs on his shirt too. He thought he could hide it from me but I could see through his little act. Following him undetected I saw their little exchange from the minute she knocked on his window.

I tap my chin in thought. This just won't do. This little girl is becoming a problem. If she was ready to help care for his injuries then she knows about us. The boss defiantly won't like this. I watch the girl pick up a discarded blanket and float up to her window. She's standing in front of her open then whips around looking in my direction. Quickly I duck behind a tree. She stares at the spot where I was then lifts her shoulders in a shrug. The window closes.

She almost saw me even though my entire presence was well hidden. Oh yes she has become a big problem. Silently I leave my post to head back to headquarters. I need to prepare to take the proper measures correct this problem. Perhaps I should remind Natsume of what his priorities are and where his loyalty lies.

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be my longest chapter yet. Now I'm sure that<strong> **you all** **want** **to find out where I am so you can throw stuff at me for teasing** **you guys like** **this but please** **don't. I can sympathize** **with you if it's driving you crazy that I haven't made them kiss yet or you're curious what Persona is going to do (I know the feeling) but bear with me on this. I have it all planned out and this build up will make** **even better when their moment comes. If you don't believe me and want to know now then sorry there's nothing I can do for you.**

**Summer vacation is almost here! Hopefully that'll mean I will have more free time to write. Leave a review for me okay? Luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so so so so sooooooooo so SO sorry that I took so long to update. I've wrestled with this chapter for a while now cuz I wanted to include a funny Gakuen Alice version of the play but it was A LOT harder than I thought it would be and so fricken long. I got a bit more than half way through but time was slipping away. Plus I've been kind of stressed lately so I got distracted easily which did not help the story.**

**I decided enough was enough and I wanted to put something up for you guys so I left in about half of the play because it was so long**

**Again I apologize for taking so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The crowds' chatter fills the auditorium as they wait for the curtains to rise. Backstage the cast and crew bustle about to get ready for the play. In the girls dressing room the girls are helping each other get ready. In the corner a very nervous Mikan fidgets while Anna does her makeup.<p>

**Mikan POV**

"What if I forget a line? Or I might trip on my costume and fall flat on my face!" I hear Anna sigh. She grabs my chin and turns my head to look at her, "Mikan you will be fine. You didn't mess up during yesterdays practice and I'm sure you won't mess up today. Close your eyes." I close my eyes; I feel her rub eye shadow on my lids. I suppose she's right, I did fine during practice. Except now there's a bigger audience. About 50 times bigger who'll be watching my every move. The butterfly feeling in my stomach increases tenfold.

Anna notices my uneasiness, "Oh for the love of… Nonoko if you're done with Hotaru can you come help me?" Nonoko followed by a very irritated Hotaru, stands next to Anna. She gestures towards me, "Can you try to calm her down while I do her hair?" She moves to stand behind me; I can feel her comb my hair. Nonoko pulls up a seat to sit in front of me. Hotaru struggles with her big dress to find a comfortable sitting position, "Mikan it's okay to feel nervous but you don't need to freak out. I'm sure the others feel like you"

"Maybe but I know they won't mess up" She raises an eyebrow at me, "How do you know that? Anna or I could mess up" I shake my head no causing Anna to press the top of my head to make me stop, "You guys know you're lines and aren't nervous like me."

"Well Koko could forget something"

"He'll just read it from someone else's mind"

"Okay what about Sumire?"

"She wants to seem perfect in front of Natsume so she'll remember everything."

"Alright um… how about Yuu?"

"He's too smart."

"Hotaru?"

"Too smart and too proud. She won't let that happen." Behind her I hear Hotaru mutter something that sounds like "Damn right I won't" Nonoko looks like she's struggling to think of more people, "What about… Ruka?"

"He's known all his lines for a while."

"Ugh…how about Natsume?" I look at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? He's too smart, too proud and will be able to improvise his way out of any mistake. His ego will not tolerate him getting embarrassed." Nonoko throws her hands up in defeat, "Fine you win. I guess you're just going to have to deal with being nervous. Speaking of Natsume I caught a glimpse of him in his costume. It looks so good on him, I swear the costume designers did a great job." Hotaru snorts, we turn to look at her, "Great job? I can hardly walk in this gaudy hunk of fabric"

Anna tugs on a knot making me wince. Working through it she continues, "Oh Hotaru you look great and they fixed it so it's not as heavy. That's all they can do without changing the human design too much" Hotaru still doesn't look pacified. She moves her dress and shifts in her seat irritably, "Stupid vain humans. That gay freak we call a teacher will feel my wrath for making me wear this"

I suppress a small shiver. I make a quick prayer for Narumi-sensei's survival. I lean forward but Anna pulls me back, "Your dress may be a little uncomfortable but you look very pretty" She stops fiddling with her dress and sniffs, "Be that as it may I still don't like it" Okay I've got her attention now, "Well it's the best way to show how regal you are"

She looks at me with that poker face of hers, "Hm it looks like my lectures on distractions are finally paying off" Why must she see right through me when I do that? Without a word she holds her hand out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nonoko roll her eyes before she helps Hotaru out of her seat.

Anna turns my seat around to check her handiwork. She claps her hands together, "All done. Now go wait for the play to start" They shoo me away to work on their own makeup. I leave the dressing room and head toward the stage. I finger a strand of my hair. It's been colored to look dirty blond. I'm sure they colored Ruka's hair the same way so we would look more like twins.

I wonder if they're right and I'm overreacting. I've practiced a lot so I should be ready but if I'm so ready then why do I feel like puking my guts out? My thoughts are interrupted by me slamming into something and making me fall on my butt, "Idiot watch where the hell you're going" That sounds familiar. I look at who I'd bumped into. Right across from me a very disgruntled Natsume is glaring at me. Nonoko was right the costume designers did do a good job. Instead of tights they went with slim black pants. His tunic stops mid-thigh and is a dark gray. At the shoulders the puffs aren't ridiculously big and have red and gray stripes. He gets up and after he brushes himself off he helps me up, "Bad enough I'm going to be in this stupid play I don't need you bumping into me like the ditz you are" I mumble an apology and walk past him.

He grabs my arm forcing me to stop. He turns me to face him, "You alright polka? You're not screaming at me for calling you a ditz and you seem upset" His eyes widen, "Was it Persona? Did he do anything?" Talk about jumping to conclusions. Persona really does make him nervous. I vigorously shake my head no, "I haven't seen him at all. I'm just really, really, _really_, nervous about going onstage" He stares at me then brushes my cheek with his fingers. Instantly I feel my face begin to heat up. The sound of my pounding heart drown out my fear of embarrassment.

He cups my face with both of his hands and… he pinches my cheeks. What is he doing! "OW!" I grab his fingers to pry them off but he doesn't let go, "You are such an idiot sometimes. There are a lot of other things you don't worry about that you should but you choose to fret over this stupid stage fright of yours" I try to yank his hands off but he doesn't loosen his grip, he actually pinches harder. Meanwhile he continues to lecture me the nerve of this guy!

"You've managed to memorize all your lines despite your stupidity. So don't waste your energy worrying that you'll forget." Somehow I manage to pry his fingers off my right cheek, "You get embarrassed regularly by me, Imai and sometimes Koko. You even do it to yourself now and then. It's not going to make a big difference if you do it on stage." I pull his other hand off my cheek. Now my cheeks hurt a lot, that jerk! I open my mouth but he pinches my nose before I can utter a word. I claw at his fingers, "Besides you're not going out there alone" At that I stop struggling. I'm not going to be alone? He let's go of my nose and puts his hand on top of my head instead, "You may be a lead role but that doesn't mean you're going to be the only one out there. You'll always have someone to back you up" Wow I never thought of that. Natsume looks away from me, "Also…not that it matters I'll uh... I'll be there for you" He fidgets a little and tries to not look me in the eyes. Is he blushing? There is an almost invisible pink tint to his cheeks. A giggle escapes my lips.

His head whips toward me, "What the hell polka I'm trying to make you feel better!" I take a deep breath, "I know sorry. It worked I feel a lot better" He smirks and rustles my hair a little, "Good. I should be more worried than you anyway. All my fangirls are crammed into the first five rows I'll be lucky if I can enjoy the festival without them chasing me everywhere" I roll my eyes. I'm not surprised. His fangirls are insanely obsessed with him. I frown, I was hoping that Persona would let him enjoy the festival but apparently his fangirls are the problem. I wonder if there's any way to get rid of them. An idea pops into my head, "Hey Natsume do you want to go to the festival with me?" He raises an eyebrow then he starts smirking, "Finally asking me out on a date polka?"

I feel my cheeks turn red. God is there no end to his ego? "NO! Gosh I just...uh... I just thought I could help you fend off the fangirls or something. You should enjoy the festival. Also uh... you could call it a uh... d-d-date if y-you want to" Curse my stutter! "For the fangirls. It's not real! We're just friends! Yes friends. I'm helping you as a friend. That's what friends do-" He covers my mouth, "I get it shut up already. We'll go together as _friends _idiot_._ I can see your feeling better I'm leaving before you start babbling again" He moves his hand from my mouth and begins leaving. Shoot I almost forgot! "Let's meet at the entrance!" He gives a short wave over his shoulder to show he heard me.

He walks off leaving me in a much better mood. It's funny how my mood lifts just by being with him even if we're arguing. About 15ft away I notice someone staring at me. Oh it's Sumire. I suppose she's upset that Natsume was paying more attention to me but she isn't glaring. Actually she isn't showing any emotion she's just blankly staring at me, that's new. I make eye contact with her and mouth, "What?" She stares at me for a few more seconds then turns and walks away without saying a word. What is going on with her? She hasn't been yelling or glaring at me as much as she usually does. Maybe I should ask her about it later. Narumi-sensei's voice drifts across the stage, "The play is about to start. Everyone please be ready" Ugh looks like it's almost time.

Knots begin to form in my stomach but then I hear Natsume's voice in my head _I'll be there for you. _That's right Natsume will be out there with me. I walk to the curtain to peek at the audience. Yikes I think the fangirls have taken up the first six rows. The lights begin to dim. A spotlight shines on Narumi-sensei, "Hello everyone are you all having a great All Hollows Eve?" The audience cheers, "Wonderful! I thank all of you for coming to see our first performance and I hope…" I move back from the curtain. Running through the script in my head I realize that I do remember all my lines. I touch my still tender cheek. I can't believe it took Natsume trying to pinch my face off for that to get through my head. There's a tapping on my shoulder. I look behind me, Anna and Nonoko smile at me, "You look better. The curtain is going to open in about 30 seconds. You ready?" I nod my head and turn back around. On the other side of the stage I see Natsume looking at me. He points to his cheek an eyebrow raised in question. Hmph now he's concerned?

Well…he did cheer me up so I guess I won't hold it against him. I smile big so he can see it and give him a thumbs up. He nods his head. Koko says something to him and nudges him with his elbow. Natsume slaps him on the back of the head. I wonder what he said? The crowd roars with applause, the curtains begin to open.

Showtime.

**End of Mikan POV**

The lights shine upon the set of a palace. From stage left Duke Orsino (played by Natsume) appears with his musicians and servants, a scowl is on his face. The fan girls applaud and cheer loudly. Orsino sits in an elegant chair and serenades about his desires for the affections of Olivia in an unenthusiastic tone, "Oh how I yearn for the affections of the lovely Lady Olivia. She be a sight of beauty worthy of my desires" Off to the side Narumi-sensei shakes his head, "_That boy is no fun at all. Oh well" _ A servant by the name of Valentine (played by Yuu) walks up to him, "My lord I was not admitted an audience with Lady Olivia. She be in a state of grief for her brother, has decided to see no outsiders and will not hold her face at ample view until seven years time"

Orsino frowns, "To pay the debt of love to a brother she hath kill'd the flock of all affection else. Twill be a challenge to woo her but I shall prevail" The lights dim, the slightest sounds of shuffling echo through the auditorium. The stage is lit again. The set has changed to look like the sea-coast. Viola (played by Mikan) looks around examining her environment, she turns to the captain and sailors that accompany her, "What country, friends, is this?"

"This is Illryia, lady" Worry is ingrained into her expression, "And what should I do in Illyria? My poor brother is in Elysium had the sea not drowned him" The captain pats her shoulder, "Assure yourself, after our ship did split, I saw your brother bind himself to a strong mast where I saw him hold acquaintance with the waves." She clasps her hands together, a spark of hope in her eyes, "Mine own escape unfoldeth to my hope. Know'st thou this country?" The captain puffs out his chest a little, "Ay madam, well; for I was bred and born not three hours of travel from this very place"

"Who governs here?"

"A noble duke by the name of Orsino."

"Orsino! I have heard my father name him: he was a bachelor then" The captain leans in, "And so is now but local gossips says he seeks the affections of Lady Olivia" Viola absorbs this looking at the captain curiously, "Lady Olivia, what she? Perhaps I may be able to enter her service to support myself in these foreign lands" He shakes his head, "I'd think not my dear for she hath been cast into a state of grief for her dear brother. She cast off all outsiders that dare approach her." Viola taps her chin looking deep in thought, "Well it seems as though the Duke is the best option left before me. Come now my friends. Whilst thou help me change my appearance to that of a man in hope that I may be accepted by the Duke?"

"Aye" The scene fades to black. After a moment light returns to the stage where there's a table littered with bottles. Sitting there is there the uncle of Olivia Sir Toby Belch (played by Koko) He takes a swig from a bottle as Olivia's' chambermaid Maria (played by Sumire) walks onto the scene. Her eyebrows knit together as she examines the display before her. Sir Toby takes a swig before speaking, "Oh my poor niece to take the death of her brother in such a way. I *_hic*_ drink for you" He lifts the bottle to lips. Maria yanks the bottle away from him, "More of the drinking Sir Toby? The Lady tires of your mannerisms. You must confine yourself within the modest limits of order." He looks at her incredulously, "Confine! I'll _*hic* _confine myself no finer than I am." Seemingly from nowhere he pulls out another bottle and drinks. The audience giggles as Maria rubs her temple, "Your drinking will undue you. My Lady tells me you had brought a knight to woo her." A drunken smile spreads across his face, "Ah Sir Andrew Aguecheek. He's as *_hic*_ tall as any man in Illyria. I find he be a *_hic*_ worthy match for my niece" Maria attempts to take his bottle away. This times he doesn't let her and a tug-o-war for the bottle commences. Putting her foot on his stomach she uses her leg to push him back while pulling on the bottle at the same time. His fingers slip and he falls off his seat. The audience chuckles.

Maria sets down the bottles and looks down at him, "Sir Andrew be a bumbling fool, a brawler..." Sir Toby gets back up with another bottle in his hand. Maria narrows her eyes at him, "...and a drunk. Moreover he be drunk nightly in your presence." Pushing aside some empties Sir Toby sit on top of the table, "Bah *_hic*_ we only drink to the health of my dear niece." He looks off to the side, "How now here comes Sir Andrew" Sir Andrew walks onto the stage, "How now Sir Toby Belch" Sir Toby extends a hand toward him, "Sweet Sir Andrew welcome" Sir Andrew walks over to the table, "Bless you fair shrew" Maria grudgingly returns his greeting, "and you too sir" Sir Toby puts his arm around Sir Andrew, "Accost Sir Andrew. This be my *_hic*_ nieces chambermaid"

"Good Mistress, I desire better acquaintance"

"My name is Maria"

"Good mistress Martha-"

"Maria!"

"Good mistress Mary" She slaps her palm against her head. Quickly she snatches the bottle in Sir Toby's hand and takes a large gulp before handing it back to Sir Toby, "Fair ye well gentlemen" She leaves the two men to themselves. The lights go out and comes back on a minute later. Viola stands center stage but instead of a dress she's wearing pants and a loosely fitting tunic. Her hair is tied back and hidden under the tunic. She has changed her appearance to look like a man. Valentine walks to her, "Cesario the duke hath known you but three days, and already you are no stranger"

"I thank you. Here comes the count." Orsino walks onto the scene with a slightly bored expresson, the fangirls give a small cheer, "Who saw Cesario ho?" Viola gives a small bow, "On your attendance my lord: here" She straightens up and Orsino puts his arm around him the girls closest to the stage stare intently with jealousy, "Thou know'st no less but all; I have unclasp'd to thee the book even of my secret soul: therefore, good youth, address thy gait unto her; be not denied access, stand at her doors, till thou have an audience" She frowns, "Sure, my noble lord. As it spoke, she will never admit me" Orsino grips her shoulder, "Be clamorous leap all civil bounds rather than make unprofited return" Orsino lets go of Viola's shoulder, "Say I do speak with her, my lord, what then?" Orsino waves his hand carelessly, "O unfold her the passion of my love, surprise her with discourse of my dear faith. She will attend it better in thy youth" Viola looks at him skeptically, "I think not so my lord" Orsino frowns then gives her a hard pat on the back almost making her fall, shooting him a glare under her bangs to hide it from the audience "Thy slender frame, soft features and high voice when singing why you are practically a women, Lady Olivia will be most comfortable around you" Viola stares down at the ground for a second. She looks up with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "I'll do my best to woo your lady" She walks away from the two. the lights dim slightly, a spotlight settles on her. She looks longingly at the duke, "Yet, a barful strife! Whoe'er I woo, myself would be his wife." The scene fades to black. Narumi-sensei taps his chin in thought, "_That was more believable. Natsume and Mikan are strangely compatible._" A mischevous grin spreads across his face, "_Exactly why I gave them those roles. I wonder if I spice things up any more"_

In Olivia's house Maria is interrogating Feste the clown, "Nay tell me where thou hast been. My lady will hang thee for thy absence" Feste throws his arm over his eyes drmatically, "Let her hang me: he that is well hanged in this world needs to fear no colors" Maria rolls her eyes and looks to the side, "No more o that. Here come my lady. Make your excuses wisely" She walks off. On the other side Olivia (played by Hotaru) her expression blank, accompanied by her steward Malvolio walks onstage. Feste steps toward Olivia, "God bless thee, lady" She looks at the clown then shoots him with a baka cannon.

Off stage in the left-wing Narumi-sensei, who's been watching, looks at his assistant, "I thought I told you to disarm her before she went onstage" The assistant looks at him in surprise, "I did. We made her leave her bag in the dressing room and had her patted down. We confiscated a set of knock-out darts, a recording device, two cameras and three baka cannons that were found on her." Narumi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in agitation, "Apparently she had a fourth one. How is she always armed to the teeth?" Onstage Olivia blows away the smoke on her cannon, "Take the fool away"

"Do you not hear fellows? Take away the lady" She shoots him two more times, "You're a dry fool. I'll no more of you" Feste kneels in front of her, "Good Madonna, give me leave to prove you a fool." She pauses. There's a moment of silence then she says, "Can you do it?" The clown nods vigorously, "Make your proof" Feste hops to his feet, "Good madonna why mournest thou?" Olivia looks at the floor, "Good fool for my brother's death" The fool takes a step back and grins at her mischievously, "I think your brothers soul is in hell, madonna" She lifts the baka cannon to point it at the fool, it clicks ominously, "I know his soul is in heaven fool" He backs away, "The more fool, madonna, to mourn for your brother's soul being in heaven" She doesn't respond for a moment before turning to Malvolio who has stood beside Olivia silently, "What think you of this fool, Malvolio?"

Malvolio looks at Feste with distaste, "I marvel your ladyship takes delight in such a barren rascal" Olivia turns toward him then shoots him, "Tch, you are sick of self-love, Malvolio, and taste with a distempered appetite" Maria pops onto the scene, "Madam, there is at the gate a young gentleman much desires to speak with you" Olivia scoffs, "From Count Orsino, is it?" Maria shrugs, "I know not, madam: 'tis a fair young man, and well attended" Olivia pulls out a cloth to polish her cannon, "Who of my people hold him in delay?"

"Sir Toby, madam, your kinsman" her head whips toward Maria, "Fetch him off; he speaks nothing but madness" She quickly leaves. Olivia looks down at Malvolio who is still lying in the ground from being shot. She kicks him, he lets out a groan, "Go you Malvolio if it be a suit from the count tell him I am sick or not at home. What you will to be rid of him" Holding his midsection Malvolio staggers off stage. Her head turns toward Feste, "Now you see how your fooling grows old" He hops around foolishly grinning, "Thou hast spoke for us madonna"

Sir Toby stumbles onstage, already noticeably tipsy, Olivia looks at him with disapproval "By mine honor half drunk. What is he at the gate cousin?" she asks with irritation. Oblivious to her tone Sir Toby takes a drink, "A gentlemen" He attempts to put his around her shoulders but is shoved off, "A gentlemen. What gentlemen?" he shrugs, "'Tis a gentle man here-a plague o' these pickle-herring! How now, sot!" Olivia sighs in irritation, "Ay, what is he?" He stumbles away bumping into Feste on the way, "Let him be the devil I care not: give me faith say I. Well it's all _*hic*_ one" Close to the wing he stumbles on his own feet and falls forward disappearing off stage. A small crash is heard. Giggles rise from the audience.

Rubbing her temple she gestures towards Feste, "Take care of him" He trots off stage as Malvolio re-enters, "My lady he has forfeited against any denial. He swears that he'll speak with you" She tilts her chin up, "Tell him he shall not speak with me" Malvolio takes a nervous step away from Olivia, "Uh he has been told so and he says that he'll stand at your door till you permit him to see you" For a moment there's silence then, "Tch let him approach, call my gentlewoman" He runs off calling for Maria. A few seconds later Maria walks toward Olivia, "Give me my viel. We'll once more hear Orsino's embassy" Maria hands her a black veil and just as she finishes adjusting her veil Viola appears before her accompanied by her attendants (Anna and Nonoko), "Who be the lady of the house?

"It be me. What business do have with me?" Viola takes a deep bow, "I come under the request of me lord bearing a message for only your ears my dear lady" Oliva looks down at her before ordering her attendants to leave. Viola straightens up, "May I implore you to dispose of the veil my lady?" Olivia aims the baka cannon at Viola's head, "Give me a good reason not to expel you from my abode for such an impudent request" She holds her hands up in defense and smiles nervously, "I'd only wished to behold the lovely face of a smart and confident lady such as yourself" Olivia pauses before lowering the cannon, "Your shameful flattery is noted. I shall grant your request under the pretense that you speak with great haste when relaying your lords message" Her veil is taken down and her face is revealed

Viola clears her throat, " Tis beauty truly blent, whose red and white nature's own sweet and cunning hand laid on: Lady, you are the cruell'st she alive, If you will lead these graces to the grave and leave the world no copy I see you what you are, you are too proud; But, if you were the devil, you are fair. My lord and master loves you: O, such love could be but recompensed, though you were crown'd the nonpareil of beauty!" There is a pause as Viola waits for a response. Olivia points to the door, "Get to your lord. Tell that arrogant fool that I cannot love him and let him send no more... unless perchance it be you" Viola gives her a bright smile, "Of course. I thank you for your patience and bid you fair well" After Viola leaves she summons Malvolio, "That young man had left this ring with me as a show of affection from Orsino return it to him at once" Mavolio looks bewilered, "I do not recall him carrying a ring" Her eyes narrow and she aims the baka cannon at his head. He hurries to complete the task. The curtains close then a minute later open back up to the sea-coast.

Seabastion (played by Ruka) walks onto the stage with Antonio. The fangirls give a small cheer. Antonio puts his hand on Seabastions shoulder, "Dear Seabastion what ails you so?" Seabastion looks into the distance his eyes full of sadness, "There is a darkness in my heart. My farther Lord Seabastion of Messaline left this world long ago. My sister, born within an hour of myself, was all I had. Some time before you had pulled me from the beach the cruel sea had drowned her and I only wish I had been taken with her " The girls in the front watched intently with tears in their eyes. Seabastion sighs, "You have my thanks for your kindness. Trouble yourself with me no more. I shall wander in Orsino's court till a new purpose finds me. Fare ye well" Seabastion exits, Antonio stands alone, "I have many enemies in Orsino's court but I do adore thee so. The danger will seem like sport and I will go" Antonio follows after Seabastion. The curtains close, the word INTERMISON shines on the curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I managed to do the first half that stupid play. I thought about giving up on it but I had already written most of it and I wouldn't know what to put instead. Not to mention it's 2014 now and my vacation is ending so I didn't want to put off posting something anymore. Oh I want to send out a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all my lovely readers. You're the reason I keep going with this story. I love you all so much. Tell me how I did and leave a review on anything you want be it praise or criticisms (don't be a hater though!)<strong>


	14. Notice to all readers

**Hey everybody hows it going?! Now I know that some of you may be upset with me for not posting the next chapter yet (it's been like 6 months or something right?) and if you're not then you probably are now because I'm posting a note instead of the next chapter. I don't blame those of you who unhappy with this, as a fellow reader of fanfiction I know the feeling _.**

**I just wanted to send out a little message to let you guys know that I'm still alive and although it's been a long time since my last update I do still plan to finish the story. I think about it all the time, lately I've been trying to figure out how finish the next chapter almost every day. I've just been busy with my first year of college, I got a job and I've been a little stressed nowadays for multiple reasons. I'm in a little rut right now with the play since there's still so much of it left and interpreting/writing lines in the Shakespearean language is ridiculously difficult. I've made some progress on chapter 13 and I actually figured out some of what I'm going to write for what happens after the play so don't worry the story shall continue!**

**I just figured it's been too long without some notice of what going on and wanted everyone to know what the status on the story is. To be honest I was feeling a little down today and then I remembered you guys and my story. So I started rereading some of my old reviews and I honestly felt a lot better. I never really knew how the writers on fanfiction felt when they got reviews until I started getting my own. I just thought you guys should know I appreciate your feedback and that I haven't given up yet.**

**Well that's all from me for now. Go ahead and hit me with any comments or questions you may have. I'll do my best to respond quickly. I think I will be acquiring some free time in the near future so hopefully I'll make some progress. Imaginary internet hugs to all and have a good day everyday ****:)**


End file.
